Lover Or Friend
by Bubble82
Summary: Suite de Partir pour mieux revenir ? qu'est devenu Nathan, Emma et Ben ? Irina va t elle parvenir à ses fins ? quel est son objectif ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Lover Or Friend**_

**Ch 1**

**_5 ans plus tard_**

Elle avait atterrit 3 heures plus tôt, écrit son rapport en vitesse mais avait été retardé par Kendall qui lui demandait des explications. Débarrassée de lui, elle rentra chez elle, puis retira ses chaussures en entrant dans la chambre. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en le voyant endormit. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit sous les draps avant de se coller à lui, recherchant sa chaleur et s'enivrant de son odeur avant de lentement laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

Ben se réveilla rapidement en sentant un poids aux pieds du lit. Il ne doutait aucunement de ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en sentant Emma lovée contre lui et endormie. Il se décala d'Emma sans geste brusque puis attrapa son fils qui avait décidé de faire du trampoline sur le lit avant de sortir de la chambre en silence.

T : Maman fait touzours dodo ?

B : Oui. Maman est rentrée très tard, alors elle se repose ce matin.

Ben prépara le petit déjeuner et surveilla son fils du coin de l'œil qui déjeunait quand il vit Jenny arriver, complètement endormie.

Jenny se remit rapidement les idées en place et déjeuna tandis que son petit frère prenait la place dans la salle de bains. Ben le laissa faire et rejoignit la chambre où il vit sa femme allongée, les yeux ouverts, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

B : (doucement et souriant) Hé…

E : (souriant) Hé…

Il s'avança doucement, grimpa sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle, avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Naturellement, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou avant que ses mains descendent sur son visage, doré par le soleil.

Ben lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle se fit une joie d'intensifier rapidement. Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, il serait resté avec elle au lit. Cependant, Emma se fit une joie de lui rappeler que Théo, du haut de 4 ans, était tout seul dans la salle de bains.

E : (petit sourire) Je te souhaite bien du courage pour nettoyer la salle de bains derrière lui !

B : (souriant) Tu sais bien que je suis l'homme de toutes les situations ! (murmurant et souriant) La mission s'est bien passée ?

E : (murmurant) Ouais…

B : (suspicieux) Tu es sûre que ça va ?

E : Ouais. (silence) Kendall m'a dit que les nouvelles recrues arrivaient aujourd'hui.

B : Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai un briefing à 9h pour leurs intégrations. (silence) Tu fais quoi ce matin ?

E : Je vais passer voir Syd et après je file à l'agence.

Ben se décala, s'allongeant à coté d'elle. Il l'observa. Elle lui sembla si songeuse. Une telle attitude chez sa femme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il passa une main sur son visage et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Il pourrait voir le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il sentit ses mains qui parcourait son dos sensuellement quand ils furent interrompus dans leur petit moment par la voix de leur fils, qui se tenait devant eux.

T : Papa, suis tout moué !

Ben et Emma éclatèrent de rire devant la mine de leurs fils. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. A son allure, on aurait pu deviné qu'il sortait d'une piscine tout habillé, les vêtements lui collant à la peau et avec cette moue craquante sur le visage, qui rappelait celles que faisaient Ben de temps à autres.

B : (jetant un regard à Emma) Je crois que cette fois, je peux plus y échapper…

Il embrassa Emma et attrapa Théo qui rigolait.

B : Allez petit monstre, viens on va t'habiller pour l'école !

T : Suis pas un monstre ! suis Théo et z'ai 4 ans !

B : Oh oui ! 4 ans de bêtises perpétuelles !

T : Fait pas de bêtises moi… c'est mes mains, c'est pas moi !

Ben rigola en voyant l'œil malicieux de sa progéniture. A peine 4 ans et il faisait déjà tourner ses maîtresses, ses parents et sa sœur en bourrique. Après avoir réussi à habiller Théo, qui avait décidé qu'il voulait pas aller à l'école avec un pantalon noir mais avec un short alors que l'hiver n'était pas fini. Ben avait finalement réussit a trouver un compromit en lui proposant une salopette qui irait avec son pull. Théo partit retrouver sa sœur dans le salon tandis que Ben finissait de nettoyer la salle de bain transformée en piscine. Après quelques minutes il retourna dans la chambre et vit Emma, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui murmura quelques mots en l'embrassant.

B : (murmurant et l'embrassant) Je t'ai dit que tu m'as énormément manqué ces 3 derniers jours ?

E : (murmurant) Non… (silence) C'est dur les missions sans toi…

B : (murmurant) Je sais… mais on a choisi de le faire pour les enfants. (silence) On se retrouve à l'agence ?

Emma hocha doucement la tête alors que Théo revenait dans la chambre.

T : Papa ! Zenny dit que si tu viens pas matenant, elle te mettra le tête dans le four-

B : (rigolant devant la tirade de son fils) Dans le four ? tu es sûr petit monstre !

T : Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle le mettrait en grill-

Ben et Emma rigolaient de la remarque. C'était du Jenny tout craché. Il prit son fils dans ses bras après avoir embrassé Emma puis il quitta la maison et déposa les enfants à l'école avant de se rendre à l'agence.

Emma avait traîné une heure de plus au lit puis s'était levé, préparé et se dirigeait maintenant chez Sydney. Toutes deux étaient devenus très proche, pas autant qu'elle l'était avec Mary, c'était une amitié différente, elles avaient goûté au même métier ce qui les rapprochaient inévitablement.

Emma sortit de sa voiture et sonna. Syd lui ouvrit en souriant et tenant Isabelle dans ses bras. Cette dernière avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle était pâle malgré le teint rosé de ses joues.

Emma embrassa Syd puis Isabelle mais celle-ci se blottit instinctivement dans les bras de sa mère malgré qu'elle soit habitué à la présence d'Emma.

E : Tu l'as pas mise à l'école-

S : Non. Elle a eu mal aux dents toute la nuit… et c'est pas fini. Elle me fait de la fièvre. Heureusement, j'ai pas de cours ce matin.

E : (souriant) Ouais… (silence) j'ai toujours du mal à vous voir tous les deux en profs !

S : (souriant) C'est sûr comparé à ce qu'on faisait avant ! (silence) Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête des autres profs et de certains élèves quand ils ont comprit pour Vaughn et moi-

E : Telle que je vous connais vous avez bien prit du plaisir à les faire mariner !

S : (rigolant) C'était l'idée de Vaughn ! (silence) Comment ça va à l'agence ?

E : (doucement) Bien…

S : (petit sourire) Emma, tu es transparente… (silence) raconte…

E : Je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter le terrain-

S : (fronçant les sourcils) Tu crois ou tu veux ?

E : (se passant une main sur le visage) J'en sais rien. (silence) Je ne pars plus avec Ben, il ne coordonne même pas mes missions… dès que je suis seule sur le terrain, je panique, je perds pieds… c'est inimaginable…

S : (doucement) Tu lui en as parlé ?

E : Il me rappelle qu'on a prit cette décision pour qu'au moins un de nous deux soit auprès des enfants et qu'on doit se tenir à cette décision… mais si ça continue je vais craquer en mission…

S : (doucement) J'ai pas de remède miracle mais… un jour où tu pars en mission, appelle le juste avant de partir sur le terrain. Je le faisais avec Vaughn et ensuite ça allait mieux… juste entendre sa voix, savoir qu'il n'est pas si loin, ça me rassurait. (silence) ça te coûte rien d'essayer…

E : Ouais.

S : Jenny, ça va mieux ?

E : Oui… elle n'a plus de cauchemars… mais je sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Nathan. Elle ne veut plus le voir et je sais que si je lui annonce, ça va le détruire-

S : Elle t'a dit pourquoi, elle voulait plus le voir ?

E : Oui… (silence) Je ne peux en parler à personne… (silence) j'ai déjà eu tellement mal à gagner sa confiance, si je le raconte à quelqu'un et qu'elle l'apprend, elle prendra ça pour une trahison…

S : C'est normal mais toi… tu as peut être besoin d'en parler… (silence) Nathan et toi, vous en êtes où ?

E : (sur la défensive) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

S : (murmurant) Tu le sais très bien… (silence) Je serais complètement paumé si Danny revenait dans ma vie…

E : (murmurant) Apparemment la thérapie avec Barnett, lui fait du bien. Il est calme, posé, drôle. Il prend son emprisonnement comme une leçon de la vie-

S : (curieuse) Et entre vous, il ne s'est rien passé depuis-

E : Syd ! je suis mariée à Ben-

S : (doucement) Tes yeux ne mentent pas Emma…

E : (murmurant et soupirant) Il ne s'est rien passé depuis le jour où on a retrouvé Jenny…

S : (petit sourire) Je présume dans la salle sans surveillance vidéo…

E : (rigolant) T'es en manque de potins, ma parole !

S : Non… je suis curieuse et… vous formiez un beau couple tous les deux, devant ton ancienne maison.

E : Syd, j'aime Ben-

S : (petit sourire) Je sais… mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être raide dingue de Nathan…

E : (évitant son regard) …

S : (souriant) C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Emma réfléchit un instant et fixa subitement Sydney.

E : Par moment, il est étrange…

S : Nathan ?

E : Oui… il choisit ces mots… comme s'il savait de quoi était fait demain-

S : (surprise) Emma-

E : (la fixant) Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais… quand j'y repense… il m'a dit des choses de ce genre comme s'il connaissait mon avenir depuis plusieurs années. (silence) Lorsque je l'ai vue la semaine dernière, il m'a dit que son avenir allait se jouer cette semaine… alors que la révision de son dossier n'est que le mois prochain !

Syd la regarda suspicieusement. Elle voyait qu'elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions et qu'aucune ne lui paraissait plausible.

S : (doucement) Tu penses sérieusement qu'il aurait un don de voyance ?

E : Tu vois une autre hypothèse ? (silence) Je suis persuadée depuis des semaines qu'il savait avant moi pour ma grossesse de Théo… (silence) j'avais jamais fait le rapprochement mais il m'avait parlé qu'une robe à fleur très ample… c'était ma robe de grossesse…

S : (cherchant à comprendre) Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il a dans la tête l'idée de s'évader ?

E : Non… il n'a plus cette hargne qui le rendait malsain…

Syd était dubitative. Le raisonnement d'Emma tenait la route mais de là à ce que Nathan puisse avoir un tel don, il fallait le développer. Toutefois en y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait largement eu le temps de le faire et ça expliquerait aussi comment il a pu retrouver Jenny et Emma aussi facilement.

S : Restes sur tes gardes, on ne sait jamais-

E : Il est inoffensif-

S : Il en dit quoi Ben ?

E : (regard éloquent) Tu me vois franchement parler de Nathan avec Ben ?

S : Je parlais bien de Danny à Vaughn…

E : Ouais… mais Vaughn est plus ouvert que Ben. (silence) Et je peux pas faire 2 mètres dans la rue, si un homme me regarde. Ben serait capable de me mettre une pancarte autour cou « chasse gardé » !

S : (rigolant) Il t'aime, c'est normal que sa jalousie ressorte… mais montre lui, qu'il peut aussi t'infliger la même douleur, si une autre femme que toi s'approche de lui.

Emma hocha la tête et leur discussion fut coupée par la sonnerie du biper d'Emma. Elle soupira en l'éteignant.

S : Dieu que cette sonnerie ne me manque pas !

E : (rigolant) Tu m'en dira tant. (silence) je suis rentré, il y a moins de 12 h, j'ai quitté l'agence depuis 6 heures et je suis à nouveau rappelé pour le briefing avec les ptits nouveaux-

S : (baissant) Ceux qui vont remplacer-

E : (murmurant) Ouais… briefing ce matin et cet après midi… et Ben part en mission ce soir…

S : (souriant) ça finira par se calmer quand l'équipe sera opérationnelle…

E : Ouais et bah, pourvu que ça soit pas dans 10 ans parce qu'à ce rythme, on sera mort et enterré depuis longtemps !

Ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour le briefing. Tous étaient installés dans un siège. Certains fixant un point imaginaire, d'autres se murmurant ou relisant un dossier. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, les têtes se relevèrent puis elle croisa un regard qu'elle n'osa jamais imaginer dans celle salle de briefing. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la chaise à coté de Ben et s'y installa en le fixant dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse dans son regard.

Kendall présidait le briefing, leur présentant les 4 nouvelles recrues venant de Langley, Peter Jansen, Brett Singer, Lindsay Carson et Terry Milton, puis plusieurs regards se posèrent sur la cinquième personne qui n'avait pas encore été présenté.

K : Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous présenter M. Willow. La CIA a signé un accord avec lui. Il sera en liberté surveillée et en contrepartie, il nous apportera son aide et ses diverses connaissances dans nos dossiers.

Emma le fixait avec une légère pointe de colère dans le regard, Nathan soutint un instant ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ben lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à lui.

B : Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous apporter qu'un autre agent ne pourrait pas-

N : Je tiens un gène familial qui perdure depuis plusieurs générations dans ma famille maternelle. Je peux anticiper les réactions de certaines personnes et je peux-

E : (ne se retenant plus) Tu le savais depuis le début ! Tu l'as fait délibérément !

N : …

B : Emma-

E : (ne l'écoutant pas et fixant Nathan) Mon enlèvement, Jenny, nous, mon mariage et Théo ! Tu le savais depuis le début !

K : Emma !

E : Nat' !

N : Tu te trompes-

E : Non je ne crois pas ! Tous les détails que tu m'as donné… tout est arrivé ! Tu en étais conscient !

N : (la fixant) Je ne pouvais pas te laisser m'attendre ! Tu aurais gâché ton bonheur et ta vie ! Tu mérites mieux que le fils d'un cambrioleur et d'une mère internée par son mari !

E : ça n'était pas à toi de choisir pour moi ! Pour nous !

Emma n'en put plus et sortit furieuse de la salle de briefing. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se donner en spectacle mais là, ç'en était trop. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait manipulé depuis le début et cette idée qu'il ait pu lui faire, la dégoûtait. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau, espérant que personne n'oserait entrer sans son consentement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Lover Or Friend_**

**Ch 2**

Ben avait songé un instant à la suivre mais il se doutait qu'elle devait libéré son amertume avant de pouvoir parler posément. Ben lança un regard noir à Nathan puis lorsque Kendall signifia la fin du briefing, Ben sortit le premier de la salle, pour le bureau d'Emma. Il la trouva assise à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre.

E : (énervée) DEHORS !

B : Non… (silence) T'as su comment pour… Nathan ?

E : Tu tiens vraiment à en parler ?

B : Au point où on en est, ça peut pas être pire…

E : Quand j'allais le voir, il me faisait toujours des petites remarques insignifiantes… ou du moins elle étaient insignifiantes parce qu'il me les disait avant qu'un fait se produise. (silence) J'ai comprit avant le briefing quand j'en ai parlé à Sydney-

B : T'en parles à Syd mais pas à moi !

E : à chaque fois qu'on parle de Nathan, on se dispute… (silence) Je ne pensais pas que la CIA lui ferait une offre de travail…

B : Tu décides quoi ?

E : (se tournant vers lui et le fixant) Comment ça, je décide quoi ?

B : Kendall a été catégorique. Il fera équipe avec toi et les nouveaux…

E : (agacée) Parce qu'à ton avis, si je dis non, Kendall se rangera de mon coté !

B : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais…

E : (agacée) Mais quoi ?

B : Qu'est ce qu'i' t'énerve ? Qu'il te l'ai caché ? D'avoir été trahi ou-

E : Depuis plus de 5 ans, il joue avec nous ! Il savait depuis le début ! Il a joué avec nos sentiments et-

B : Alors il est là, le problème !

E : (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi !

B : Tu es frustrée parce qu'il t'a repoussé et t'as poussé dans mes bras !

E : (énervée) Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, bien avant mon enlèvement-

B : Il le savait déjà ! (silence) je te répugne tant que ça !

E : Comment tu peux douter de mes sentiments pour toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais caché que j'avais des sentiments pour Nat' et-

B : Et tu l'aimes toujours ! (silence) ça explique aussi la disparition de la vidéo, lors de son incarcération !

Emma détourna le regard et prit sa veste avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte.

K : Où est Emma ?

B : Partie faire un tour. Vous auriez dû la prévenir pour Willow ! Surtout après l'histoire avec d'il y a 5 ans !

K : Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre à tous les deux ! Willow nous a été imposé par la Maison Blanche !

B : Et pour combien de temps ?

K : Aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! Je crois que vous avez une mission à préparer !

Ben soupira et quitta la Rotonde pour récupérer quelques affaires à la maison. Il avait pensé un instant y croisé Emma mais ce fut peine perdue. Lorsqu'il revint à l'agence, il la trouva dans son bureau, visiblement beaucoup plus calme.

Il entra après l'avoir entendu dire « entrez ».

B : Hé…

E : Hé…

Ben s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau en lui prenant la main.

B : Je voulais m'excuser pour-

E : Tu n'avais pas complètement tort…

B : Mais je n'avais pas à douter de tes sentiments. Je suis désolé… (long silence) Tu lui as parlé ?

E : (soupirant) Pas encore…

B : (murmurant) Je vais devoir y aller…

E : Je sais… (silence) Je dois aller chercher les enfants à l'école…

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau. La tension qui avait régné entre eux quelques heures auparavant avait disparue. Ils descendaient au parking, où chacun récupèreraient leurs voitures avant de se concentrer sur leurs obligations.

Il la ramenait à sa voiture. Il ne voulait pas partir faire cette mission, il craignait que tout ait changé à son retour. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais face à son amour de toujours, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids malgré toute sa bonne volonté et leur mariage.

Enlacés depuis plusieurs minutes, il parvint finalement à la relâcher, non pas sans l'embrasser.

B : (doucement) Embrasse les enfants pour moi et sois-

E : (souriant et finissant sa phrase) Oui, je serai prudente papa !

B : (rigolant) Arrête de te moquer !

E : (souriant) File, tu vas louper ton avion !

B : (murmurant) Je t'appelle quand j'atterris…

Elle lui sourit et il finit par se diriger vers sa voiture après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Elle monta dans sa voiture en souriant et partit chercher ses enfants à l'école.

Ils avaient finit de dîner depuis un petit moment. Elle laissait Théo jouer dans le salon quelques instant alors que Jenny travaillait sur la table de la cuisine. Emma était partit étendre du linge dans la salle de bain quand la sonnette retentit. Naturellement, Jenny jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère et partit ouvrir la porte. Elle lâcha un « Mon dieu ! » quand elle vit son père à la porte. Celui-ci lui souriait et dans un geste tout à fait naturel, il la prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, savourant de pouvoir effectué ce geste sans qu'un garde armé lui demande de reculer. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il la tenait dans ses bras, la serrait contre lui. 5 ans qu'on lui avait refusé ce simple geste. Lentement, il la sentit également s'accrocher à lui. Elle n'avait pas pu refouler toutes ces larmes quand elle l'avait sentit contre lui. Elle comprit que son père était là et qu'il ne partirait pas dans l'immédiat. Ils parvinrent à se séparer lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'Emma. Jenny fit rentrer son père alors que Théo s'approchait.

T : (avec un sourire espiègle) Bon – soiiiiirrrrrrr…

N : (souriant et s'accroupissant devant lui) Salut bonhomme… tu dois être Théo.

T : Oui. Et vous, vous z'êtes qui !

N : Moi c'est Nathan ou Nat'… je suis le papa de Jenny.

T : Le papa de ma Zenny ?

N : Oui.

T : Moi, quand ze serait plus grand, ze me marierait avec Zenny et Isa! Dis tu viendras ?

Nat' rigola en voyant ce petit bonhomme si innocent et déterminé. Il avait un regard, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il releva doucement les yeux pour la voir face à lui et, à cet instant dans ce regard, il y lisait sa colère. Il savait qu'il devrait faire amende honorable. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne son geste. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce que lui réservait la vie… pour ce que leur réservait leur avenir.

E : (à Théo) Allez petit monstre, va ranger tes jouets et après dodo-

T : Non pas dodo ! Ze veux papa moi !

E : (souriant) Je sais mais tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure ?

T : (doucement) Vi… papa rentre demain et ze pourrait zouer avec lui et il me racontera tout plein d'histoire de méchants !

Emma sourit devant la récite de son fils qui venait tout juste d'avoir 4 ans. Il partit ranger ses jouets alors que Jenny retournait doucement à ses devoirs, non sans avoir un regard suspicieux envers ses parents.

N : Je voulais pas arriver à l'improviste-

E : (agacée) Ah bon ? parce que c'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe, non !

N : (doucement) Tu m'en veux, tu as le droit… je dirais même que je suis étonnée que tu ne m'ais pas mit à la porte en me voyant-

E : (agacée) Pourquoi tu es venu !

N : Pour m'expliquer-

E : Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire !

N : Je veux que tu saches que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su pour Jenny-

E : Nat'-

N : Si tu le décide, je n'interférerais plus dans ta vie… dans vos vies mais avant je tiens à ce que tu saches la vérité.

Un long silence s'installa puis voyant qu'elle n'objectait pas, il continua.

N : Ce don, je l'ai découvert, il y a un peu plus de 5 ans. Je ne le contrôlais pas. J'avais des images et des noms qui venaient s'insinuer en moi… et en fouillant dans les affaires de ma mère à l'époque, j'ai découvert qu'il se transmettait de génération en génération. (silence) je suis sûre que tu te rappelles m'avoir entendu parler à maman-

E : Hummm…

N : Je ne lui parlais pas, c'était les images qui défilaient… (silence) au début je ne voulais pas l'admettre que je voyais c'était notre avenir… celui de Jenny, le tien, le mien… je ne voyais rien d'autres. (silence) Je t'ai enlevé en pensant que ces images partiraient d'elle-même si tu étais à mes cotés mais en réalité, ce fut pire. Tu étais là, physiquement tu étais avec moi… mais tu ne m'aimais pas comme je le désirais… tu étais avec lui et puis j'ai vu… (long silence) j'ai vu que c'était lui ton avenir et pas moi…

E : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le début ?

N : Franchement, tu m'aurais cru ?

E : (plus calme et murmurant) Je ne sais pas… mais j'ai toujours été persuadé que tu n'étais pas malade. (silence) tu as vécu un traumatisme enfant et tu as survécus avec…

N : C'est pour ça que Jenny est traumatisée ! je l'ai traumatisé-

E : Arrête ! Jenny n'est pas traumatisée !

Les voyants commencer à élever la voix, elle les interrompit.

J : Papa, je vais bien ! c'est juste… je ne voulais plus te voir parce que-

N : (doucement) Tu fais des cauchemars, je sais… (silence) je ne te le reproche pas… mais j'en suis responsable-

E : Dis pas n'importe quoi !

N : ça commence comme ça… sous forme de cauchemars et dans quelques années, ça sera, des transes entières où elle sera complètement éveillée. (silence) Si Barnett ne m'avait pas aidé à les contrôler, je serais devenu fou ! (silence) (à Emma) Je sais que toi et Ben, vous prenez très bien soin d'elle mais je veux juste une chose… qu'elle apprenne à l'apprivoiser et qu'elle n'en ait pas peur…

E : (doucement) J'en parlerai à Ben et on prendra une décision…

N : Merci…

Jenny qui n'avait réussi à comprendre toute la discussion, était un peu soucieuse. Malgré le retour inattendu de son père, elle se força à déjà se séparer de lui, devant se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Elle embrassa ses parents et rangea ses affaires qui traînaient encore sur la table. Elle les emmena dans sa chambre et passa par celle de son petit frère et sourit en voyant qu'il s'était endormit tout habillé sur son lit.

Ils prenaient un café au salon, l'atmosphère s'était légèrement détendue mais elle était encore palpable.

Emma n'en pouvait plus de cette tension entre eux. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était peut être emporté dans l'après midi.

Elle le dévisagea un instant attendant un geste de sa part. il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

E : (murmurant) Je suis désolée pour cet après midi…

N : (doucement) Je comprends ta réaction… mais la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté l'offre de la CIA, c'était pour Jenny…

E : (baissant la tête) Pour Jenny…

Nathan comprit parfaitement son attitude, il la força à le regarder.

N : Ecoute, je sais ce qui va arriver et je sais d'avance que Jenny et toi allez en souffrir. Je t'ai dit que Ben était ton avenir. Je te le dit aujourd'hui et je te le redit… tu seras très heureuse avec lui… pas avec moi-

E : Nat'… tu crois que ça va m'être facile de travailler avec toi et Ben en même temps ! (silence) vous êtes les pères de mes enfants, les deux hommes ayant le plus compté dans ma vie… après mon père bien sûr… (silence) Je ne pars plus en mission avec Ben depuis des mois et là tu reviens… je sais d'avance que Kendall m'enverra en mission avec toi et je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver…

N : Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger ou-

E : (murmurant) Je ne te verrais jamais comme un collègue Nat' ! tu es le père de notre fille et un homme merveilleux-

N : C'est Ben que tu aimes-

E : Arrêtes de me répéter ça ! (silence) Que j'aime ou non Ben, je ne vois qu'une chose… c'est que tu es là ! (murmurant) Nat'…

N : (murmurant) Je ne veux pas ruiner ton mariage-

E : J'ai besoin de toi…

N : On ne doit pas… (déglutissant difficilement) et je ne suis pas amoureux d'Emma !

Emma ferma les yeux un moment, sachant où il voulait en venir. Naturellement, elle glissa sa main la sienne.

E : Aline est Emma et Emma est Aline… il n'y a aucune différence entres elles…

N : Peu importe… on n'a pas le droit.

**_3 semaines plus tard,_**

Comme l'avait prédit Emma, Kendall l'envoyait avec Nathan en mission. Celle-ci était d'autant plus difficile que Nathan n'avait pas l'entraînement physique des agents de terrain.

Ben était resté à la maison avec les enfants alors qu'elle parcourait les petites rues de Paris avec Nathan, espérant ne pas se faire repérer par des agents d'une nouvelle organisation terroriste qui venait de voir le jour. Ils déambulèrent pendant 2 heures dans les petites rues avant de rejoindre leur hôtel où ils étaient censés être mariés. Ça faisait 2 nuits qu'ils logeaient dans cet hôtel. Une tension voletait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. D'office, il avait décrété qu'il dormirait sur le fauteuil malgré que celui-ci soit inconfortable. Emma n'avait émit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'un soupir silencieux. Lorsqu'il passèrent l'entrée de l'hôtel, Nat' lui prit instinctivement la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur et il ne parvenait pas à lâcher sa main. Elle avait songé un instant à lui faire la remarque mais la façon dont il scrutait le sol, lui disait qu'il se reprochait déjà son attitude. Elle resserra un peu sa main dans la sienne et elle devina un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et rentrèrent dans leur chambre. A peine avaient ils mit les pieds dans celle-ci qu'Emma se retourna vers Nat', le plaquant contre la porte de la chambre. Collant son corps au sien, elle savourait ce contact, son odeur, le murmure de sa voix dans son oreille. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps depuis longtemps, ses mains se perdaient sur le visage puis le corps de Nathan. Il avait tenté de rester lui-même mais c'est Emma qu'il avait face à lui. Aucun homme normalement constitué, ne pouvait rester insensible. Elle était une femme magnifique, avec ses rondeurs là où il les fallait et elle avait ce petit plus qu'on peu de femmes, un petit air aguicheur qui n'en n'était pas un. Elle aurait pu avoir n'importe qu'elle homme mais c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, soudain la pensée de Ben le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… pourtant, il savait ce qui allait arriver…

N : Line… non…

E : (murmurant et l'embrassant) Je connais pas ce mot…

Elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de la tenir sous lui. Il s'était battu pour essayer de la réfréner mais c'était perdu d'avance. Elle lui avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon dans un geste d'experte tandis qu'il faisait de même mais avec plus de douceur. Elle se mit à le caresser lentement mais à des points stratégiques. Elle le sentit retenir de longs râles de plaisirs quand ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa pomme d'adam. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il céda et qu'il reprit les choses en main, la prenant dans ses bras et la portant jusqu'au lit avant de lui faire ressentir ce même plaisir et de frôler l'incapacité de contrôler toutes les sensations qui la tenaillait. En un regard, ils savaient que c'était le moment. Il se fondit en elle, trouvant son point sensible avant de lentement lui montrer le chemin pour gravir le sommet du plaisir qui était sur le point de les submerger. Dans un long spasme de plaisir elle lui murmura son prénom avant que lui aussi soit envahi par ce plaisir réciproque. Il s'écroula sur elle, la tête dans son épaule, haletant et attendant que leurs respirations et cœurs reprennent un rythme plus lent. Toujours emmêlés, elle ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille, des larmes de plaisir et de joie dévalant sur son visage rincé. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous les deux ce sourire béat sur le visage avant de lentement sombrer dans un léger sommeil.

Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Il était allongé sur son coté gauche, appuyé sur son coude. Il l'observait. Il détaillait méticuleusement son visage lisse de contrariété, ses yeux clos mais qui avait une lueur si apaisante lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui, ses lèvres si douce qui rendrait fou n'importe quel homme. Il repensait à leur nuit et naturellement certaines images du futur vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Il tenta de les refouler mais au fond, il savait que s'il ne les laissait venir, le ressentit serait plus effroyable par la suite.

Il laissa ainsi les images de son futur et d'Emma, envahir son esprit. Naturellement, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'embrassant dans le cou et murmurant.

N : (murmurant) Je ne peux te laisser t'accrocher à moi…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et quitta le lit quand une main ferme le retint. Il grimaça, craignant sa réaction sur leur nuit puis il se tourna vers elle.

Il tomba naturellement sur son regard perçant et il soupira, sachant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

E : (murmurant) Nat-

N : (posant un doigt sur ses lèvres) Non. (silence) Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas fait pour toi-

E : (se rapprochant sans le quitter des yeux) Tu te trompes… (silence) Jenny, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, la tension qu'il y a toujours entre nous et notre attirance… ça n'est pas une erreur. C'est toi que je veux Nathan !

N : (murmurant) C'est impossible-

E : C'est là que tu te plantes ! Je t'aime et-

N : Arrête… Tu dois retrouver Ben-

E : (le fixant suspicieusement) C'est si horrible que ça !

N : (doucement) Ben est la seule personne capable de te comprendre…

E : (murmurant) Réponds à ma question ! Dis moi ce qui va m'arriver… nous arriver-

N : Non.

E : Nathan !

Ce dernier s'était dégagé d'un geste brusque, filant dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche. Le retour à Los Angeles se fit dans un silence très lourd pour tous les deux. Emma qui était tenaillée de savoir ce qui allait arriver et Nathan qui voulait qu'elle cesse de tout comprendre et de connaître son avenir.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures, Nathan finissait son rapport quand il la vit s'approcher. Il ne cilla en la sentant s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de lui.

E : (doucement) Raconte…

N : Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

E : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler-

N : Je ne te dirais rien !

E : Pourquoi ! Ça ne changera rien ! Si-

N : Si quoi, hein ! Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu t'attaques en me demandant ça ! (S'énervant) Il ne s'agit pas de ton avenir Emma ! Il s'agit du tien, du mien, de celui de tes enfants et de ton couple ! (Silence) Ecoutes moi un peu pour une fois et va retrouver Ben !

E : J'en ais marre de tes enfantillages Nat' ! À chaque fois c'est pareil ! Monsieur veut toujours avoir le dernier mot ! J'ai jamais douté de toi… mais toi… (silence) tu n'as même pas confiance en moi-

N : (la fixant, énervé) Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé Jenny, si je n'avais pas confiance ! (silence) je te connais et je sais qu'elle sera ta réaction si je te le dis… (silence) C'est trop dangereux-

E : (énervée) Trop dangereux ! Tu te fous de moi, là ! Ça fait des années que je côtoie le danger… alors un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est ce que ça changera !

N : (doucement) Beaucoup de choses… crois - moi, je fais ça dans ton intérêt…

Il se leva et récupéra sa veste après avoir envoyé son rapport par mail à Kendall. Il l'avait laissé en plan, une fois de plus sur des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle en raz le bol, depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était ça. Tout allait bien, ils discutaient et dès qu'elle essayait de le pousser un peu plus, il prenait la fuite. Elle avait été conciliante, s'étant dit qu'il fallait du temps pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle mais à chaque fois c'était pareil. Il la plantait avec des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle sentie une main sur son épaule, sachant très bien que c'était Ben. Elle s'adossa à lui, cherchant l'apaisement dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça plus fermement et glissa une main dans son dos avant de lui caresser d'un geste tendre et répétitif.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Lover Or Friend**_

**Ch 3**

Jenny était rentré de l'école avec son petit frère. Elle l'avait fait goûté en rentrant et tandis qu'il se mettait à jouer, elle commençait ses devoirs. Au bout d'une heure, elle fit une pause quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, découvrant qui lui sourit avant d'embrasser sa filleule.

M : T'es toute seule ?

J : (souriant) Super terreur est avec moi !

M : (rigolant) Qui est son nouveau martyr ?

J : (rigolant) Sa maîtresse a dû l'attacher et le bâillonner pour qu'il arrête de courir dans la classe et de parler ! Quand maman va l'apprendre…

M : (souriant) Ton petit frère est adorable…

J : (souriant) Ouais… disons juste que c'est un garçon et qu'il est bougeon…

M : (suspicieuse) Et toi, ça va ?

Mary avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, Jenny était ailleurs. Elle parlait moins et se renfermait sur elle-même. Mary lui prit la main, forçant Jenny à relever le regard vers elle.

M : Ce que tu ne peux pas dire à tes parents, à moi tu peux le dire… ça sera notre secret-

J : (retirant sa main) Je vais bien…

M : (doucement) ça va avec Ben ?

J : (sur la défensive) Bien sûr ! j'adore Ben, tu le sais. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mary s'apprêta à répondre quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Naturellement Jenny parti voir qui arrivait, pouvant ainsi échapper à la discussion. Elle sourit en voyant son beau père. Elle l'enlaça naturellement et échangea quelques mots avec lui puis il salua Mary avant d'aller embrasser son fils qui regardait un dessin animé.

Il revint vers Mary et tous deux s'installèrent sur la petite véranda avec un café à la main. Avec les années, elle avait apprit à les connaître. Elle s'était rapprochée d'eux, ils étaient sa famille depuis une dispute avec ses parents quelques années plus tôt.

Elle observa Ben. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

M : (doucement) Ben ?

B : (murmurant, baissant la tête) Désolé…

M : (doucement) Racontes-

B : (surprit) Quoi ?

M : (petit sourire) Je ne suis peut être qu'un prof de psycho mais je suis pas aveugle.

B : (murmurant) Je t'assure que tout va bien-

M : (sarcastique) Oui bien sur ! Emma, je la vois plus… à croire qu'elle a trouvé le truc pour être invisible. Toi, tu es sur une autre planète, toujours dans les nuages et Jenny… elle ose même plus me parler, tellement elle est angoissée ! Elle a une tête de morte vivante ! (silence) tu te rends compte que rien ne vas plus !

B : (baissant la tête) Je sais…

M : Explique moi…

B : (murmurant) C'est Nathan…

_**2 mois plus tard,**_

Sydney rentrait de la plage avec Isa quand elle vit Emma passer la porte en discutant avec Vaughn. Elles s'enlacèrent et discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Vaughn aille coucher Isa, après le dîner.

Syd observa Emma. Cette dernière tentait vainement de dissimuler ses inquiétudes à Sydney.

S : (doucement) T'as parlé avec Ben ?

E : Si on veut…

S : (se rapprochant d'elle) On sait tous que tu tiens énormément à Nathan. Et je me doute que ça doit être difficile pour toi… (silence) mais n'oublie pas que Ben a toujours été là-

E : (la fixant) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

S : T'as très bien comprit… (silence) Tu sais Vaughn a cru un moment qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre Will et moi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour calmer ses craintes et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il a confiance en moi…

E : (murmurant) En plus depuis votre départ de l'agence, tout va de travers… Ben et moi… enfin bref, Will qui est reparti à Langley… Eric qui préfère être muté dans un autre service... Nadia et ton père qui sont-

S : (silence puis murmurant) Oui… (froidement) Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qu'il leur est arrivé. (silence) Parle à Ben-

E : (regardant dans le vide) Il sait tout Syd…

S : (la fixant) Il sait tout… tout ?

E : Il l'a comprit de lui-même…

S : (murmurant) Vous devez quand même à parler. (la fixant) Je sais que ça sera dure. (silence) je suis bien placé pour le savoir… (silence) tu n'as pas le choix-

E : (évitant son regard) …

S : (la fixant) Vaughn et moi, on est vos amis à tous les deux… (silence) on ne prendra pas de parti. (murmurant) et rassure toi, il est aussi effrayé que toi pour cette discussion…

Emma se passa un main sur le visage, resta la tête dans les mains puis lentement Syd vit ses épaules tressauter. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'étreindre lentement. Vaughn les vit ainsi en revenant au salon alors que Syd murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille d'Emma. Lentement elle releva les yeux croisant le regard peiné de Vaughn. Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'Emma posant une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle ressente sa présence.

Elle se redressa doucement et releva le regard vers eux en essuyant ses larmes.

E : (murmurant) Désolée-

V : (doucement) T'as pas à t'excuser… on sait tous qu'avec la pression que tu subi, c'est insupportable-

E : (murmurant) Il attend que je rentre pour quitter la maison-

S : (fronçant les sourcils) Attends, il-

E : (froidement) Il me quitte… (silence) il m'a donné les papiers du divorce… signés…

V : (surpris) Wooh… rapide…

S : (doucement) Mais enfin vous devez en parler-

E : J'ai essayé… il dit que c'est la seule solution. Il me laisse la garde des enfants et la maison-

S : (murmurant) Je suis désolée pour vous deux… j'avais toujours pensée-

E : (le regard lointain) Au fond, on savait tous les deux que ça pourrait pas durer…

V : (doucement) Laisses lui du temps, il reviendra sûrement sur sa décision-

E : (murmurant) Il reste à Los Angeles jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. (silence) Je sais que je suis en grande partie responsable de sa fuite et de… de notre séparation-

S : Vous avez décidé sur un coup de tête ! vous risquez de le regretter-

E : (tristement) Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand il m'a donné les papiers et qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait… (silence) Il m'a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle, il restait jusqu'à dimanche, c'était Théo… comme si lui et moi, ça n'était plus rien-

V : (doucement) Vois le bon coté des choses… d'ici dimanche t'as le temps de le faire changer d'avis-

E : (murmurant) Il n'a plus confiance en moi… et il a raison… (silence) je l'ai trompé, trahi, je lui ais mentit-

S : (doucement) Il ne quittera pas définitivement Los Angeles… il aime Jenny et Théo, tu le reverras… et peut être qu'un peu de distance vous fera du bien. (silence) Il ne te met pas le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu signes les papiers dans la minute… (silence) réfléchis y à tête reposée…

E : Ouais… (silence) ça fait à peine 2 mois que Nathan a été libéré et j'ai réussi à détruire 5 ans de ma vie en si peu de temps…

V : (passant une main dans le dos d'Emma) ça va s'arranger… (silence) On est là, si tu as besoin…

E : (les regardant dans les yeux) Merci tous les deux… (silence) je savais pas à qui en parler-

S : (petit sourire) Tu sais bien qu'on adore régler les problèmes des autres…

E : (léger sourire) Merci…

Emma se leva pour partir. Elle les remercia encore de l'avoir écouté et Syd la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

Syd revint dans la maison et croisa le regard espiègle de Vaughn. Il s'approcha en l'enlaçant et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

V : (murmurant) Ben s'est sacrifié pour qu'elle soit heureuse…

S : Hummm…

V : (l'embrassant) J'espère vraiment qu'elle va se rendre compte de ce qu'elle perd, avant de signer les papiers du divorce.

S : (murmurant) Crois moi, elle le sait déjà.

Vaughn continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou puis remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs baisers étaient toujours aussi passionnés ainsi que l'attraction qu'il y avait entre leurs corps. Il l'avait fait reculer jusque dans leur chambre. Elle s'était lentement laissée convaincre, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait toute une pile de copie à corriger. Cependant dès qu'il était là, elle oubliait tout.

Ben accompagné de quelques affaires arrivait près de l'appartement. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec Emma et était parti. Il l'avait quitté à regret mais au fond, il savait qu'il devait lui rendre sa liberté. Il n'était pas fâché contre elle, ne lui reprochait rien. Il était juste triste et mélancolique que leur vie de couple s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Toutefois, il savait que se remettre de ce genre d'histoire allait lui laisser des marques indélébiles, la première étant celle de Théo. Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard plus ou moins surprit de Mary.

Naturellement, elle le fit entrer et commencèrent à discuter au salon. Il lui expliqua alors sa décision vis-à-vis de sa situation avec Emma, de leur couple et des enfants. Mary était surprise de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Toutefois, elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nathan, peu de personne pouvait rivaliser. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que Ben allait très mal. Elle se souvint de la disparition d'Emma, 5 ans plus tôt. A cette occasion, elle l'avait découvert et comprit l'attachement qu'il avait à Emma ainsi que l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

Elle détestait le voir dans cet état.

B : (doucement) Je voulait pas aller chez Syd et Vaughn-

M : (murmurant) T'es le bienvenu ici. Tu le sais. (silence) Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux-

B : (doucement) Je squatterais pas longtemps…

M : (murmurant) C'est pas un problème… (silence) Tu crois pas que tu t'es emporté en signant les papiers ?

B : (soupirant) Tu sais bien qu'elle va les signer… (silence) elle a le droit d'être heureuse avec lui-

M : (murmurant) Tu t'es sacrifié pour son bonheur-

B : (silence et murmurant) C'est pas du sacrifice… (silence) je refuse de la voir malheureuse avec moi.

M : (doucement) Jamais, elle n'aurait été malheureuse avec toi. (silence) Elle t'aime-

B : (murmurant) Elle a toujours aimé Nathan. Elle doit vivre sa relation avec lui. (silence) ça fait 5 ans, que je sais qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver…

M : (hésitante) Et… Théo ? c'est qu'un enfant-

B : (murmurant) Mary… (silence) Emma est fantastique avec lui… je reste le père de Théo, je le verrais autant qu'il me le sera possible-

M : Ben ? (réalisant) Ne me dis pas que tu quittes la CIA ?

B : Non… (murmurant) j'ai demandé ma mutation. Je rentre à Langley… enfin pour l'instant-

M : ça t'aidera pas à l'oublier-

B : (murmurant) Certes… mais je suis pas en mesure de la voir tous les jours avec lui…

M : Tu préfères fuir !

B : Non ! (silence) j'aimerais que tu ne prennes pas de parti dans notre séparation. Pour elle aussi, c'est difficile-

M : (agacée) Ben, tu signes les papiers du divorce et tu prends sa défense alors que c'est elle qui te trompe !

B : (fermant les yeux) Je sais… (silence) tu la connais aussi bien que moi-

M : Oui, effectivement… et je me gênerais pas pour lui dire ces 4 vérités ! fais moi confiance !

B : Mary, ne rompt pas 20 ans d'amitié à cause de ma décision !

M : Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis… mais parfois, elle a besoin d'être secouée pour réaliser ses conneries !

B : Mary !

Ben se leva nerveusement et fixa un instant le paysage à travers la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers son amie.

B : Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Elle est indépendante-

M : (agacée) Oui je sais ! Et elle m'énerve quand elle fait son petit soldat ! elle se croit intouchable et… (se calmant) j'ai pas envie de m'énervé sur elle mais-

B : (soupirant) Calme toi… de toute façon, ça changera rien à la situation…

Il s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé, essayant de regrouper ses pensées.

M : (plus calme) Je sais que tu le caches mais… tu as le droit de montrer tes faiblesses, tes blessures, ton chagrin-

B : Je sais… (silence) je pense que j'ai pas encore réaliser que je l'avais perdu…

M : (murmurant et le fixant) Je serais toujours là, si tu as besoin…

B : (murmurant) Mary…

M : (murmurant) Oui…

Il avait ancré son regard dans le sien, ne parvenant plus à le décrocher. Son regard glissaient telle une caresse sur son visage. Il s'imprégnait de toutes les particularités de ce visage, quand s'en même s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à son baiser et que Ben lui déplaisait mais elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Ben, en le repoussant doucement.

Immédiatement, elle vit son regard gêné et désolé. Elle lui prit la main, le rassurant gentiment.

B : (murmurant) pardon, je suis désolé… je-

M : (murmurant) C'est rien… écoute Ben, je t'aime beaucoup mais… pour Emma et pour… enfin bref, je n'ai pas le droit-

B : (murmurant) Pardonnes moi… je m'en veux. Tu essayes de m'aider et moi, je te saute dessus-

M : (riant) Tu ne me sautes pas dessus… c'est juste que tu réalises…

B : (murmurant) Tu aurais pu me laisser continuer-

M : Je n'en ai pas le droit-

B : (murmurant) Ah bon ? je croyais que tu étais toujours célibataire ? je me suis trompé ?

M : Oui… non… enfin… (passant une main sur son visage et murmurant) j'ai effectivement quelqu'un…

B : (petit sourire) Je suis heureux pour toi… (silence) je le connais ?

M : Il vit et travaille en France…

B : (réalisant) Ahh… c'est pour ça, tes vacances à Paris, l'année dernière-

M : (souriant) Oui… (silence) écoute, je l'ai pas encore annoncé à Emma et-

B : (murmurant) C'est pas moi qui irait lui dire…

M : Ben… (silence) nous deux, ça fait 2 ans et… (silence) on en n'a toujours pas parlé à nos proches. On veut d'abord être sûr que ça marchera…

B : (souriant) T'as bien raison… (murmurant) Je suis heureux d'être dans la confidence… (silence) Tu m'as pas dit, je le connais ?

M : (souriant) Oui…

Ben la regarda suspicieusement. Il connaissait peu de français et le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit le fit soudain blêmir. Réalisant qu'il avait mit un nom sur l'homme en question, Mary lui sourit ouvertement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ses réticences à ne pas parler de sa liaison avec cet homme. Toutefois, tous deux savaient que cet homme ne ferait jamais de mal à quiconque. Ils échangèrent un long sourire puis discutèrent toute la nuit avant de finalement se coucher au premières lueurs du jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : (je mets pas mon adresse pour faire jolie ! des mails ça fait tjrs plaisirs  ) **

**résumé : Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Lover Or Friend **_

**Ch 4**

_**4 ans plus tard,**_

Au cours de ses 4 dernières années, la vie à tous avait radicalement changée. Syd et Vaughn avaient fini par rempiler à l'agence, lorsque la vie de Will se trouva en danger. Celui-ci ayant été enlevé par Sark sur les ordres d'Irina. Il s'en était sortit après que Syd et Vaughn se soient décidés à revenir à l'agence. Sydney avait mit au monde un petit garçon. Le choix du prénom vint tout seul, en un seul regard, Jack, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nadia et son père.

Les nouveaux de l'époque avaient fait leurs preuves et avaient apprit à être de bons agents mais loin derrière Syd et Vaughn, Nadia et Weiss ou encore Ben et Emma.

Pour ces deux derniers, la vie n'avait pas été simple. Après le départ de Ben, Emma eu du mal à remonter la pente, et dieu sait que Nathan ne l'a pas aidé en la repoussant. Mais au bout du compte, elle eut ce qu'elle espérait. Après 6 mois de solitude, elle retrouva Nathan, son amour de toujours.

Elle avait longuement attendus avant de signer les papiers du divorce, mais pour elle s'était sa façon de signifier sa liberté à Nathan et puis, Ben n'était plus là. Il se passa encore à peine six mois avant son mariage avec Nathan. On pouvait lire le bonheur d'Emma dans tout son être. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses gestes affectueux pour Nathan, par ses regards emplis d'amour.

Théo qui avait également grandit, avait du mal à se faire à la présence de Nathan. Lui n'espérait qu'une chose, que son père revienne et il savait qu'il le ferait. Les mots de son père résonnaient toujours dans sa tête de petit garçon. Ses mots « je serais toujours là, près de toi, dans ton cœur… je ne te quitterais jamais. Jamais… je t'aime, mon ptit monstre… » C'était sur ces mots qu'il avait dit au revoir à son fils, à sa belle fille et à sa femme. Théo avait mené la vie dure à Nathan mais l'apothéose, fut lorsqu'Emma découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut après la naissance de son petit frère, Ryan, que Théo se calma légèrement. Toutefois, le bonheur de la petite famille fut de courte durée. Lors d'une mission tout bascula pour Emma et Nathan, et celle-ci savait désormais que son bonheur serait ternit par CETTE mission.

Ben quand a lui, vivait à Paris, toujours agent pour la CIA. Il faisait la liaison avec Langley. Il se tenait toujours au courant de la vie d'Emma et des enfants par l'intermédiaire de Syd, Vaughn et Mary. Il s'était rapproché de Mary de façon incontestable, surtout depuis leur discussion à propos de son « homme » qui n'était autre que Tate, le demi frère d'Emma. Celle-ci eut du mal à encaisser le choc lorsqu'elle apprit leur relation. Ils s'étaient mariés un an auparavant et nageaient dans le bonheur.

Coté cœur, Ben n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Il était toujours célibataire et malgré qu'il lui était facile d'avoir une femme dans sa vie, il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, avec des aventures d'un soir. Son histoire avec Emma avait laissé trop de cicatrices. Et il ne parvenait pas à envisager une relation sérieuse sans SON Emma à ses cotés. Toutefois, il rencontra une jeune française, agent de terrain qui le bouleversa d'un regard. Rapidement, ils se rapprochèrent… jusqu'à ne plus se séparer. Ben avait tourné la page… grâce à Claire.

Ryan avait fêté ses deux ans, quelques semaines leur départ en mission. Jenny vivait toujours à la maison et s'occupait souvent de ses petits frères lorsque ses parents étaient en mission. Elle les adorait mais parfois de violentes disputes éclataient lorsque Théo avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête. Même si elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts, elle voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas Nathan. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, elle-même avait parfois du mal à communiquer avec son père.

Alors que Théo faisait ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine et que Ryan jouait aux legos dans le salon, elle relisait une brochure d'une école préparatoire en médecine. Ça faisait des mois que ça la travaillait, elle avait toujours excellé en biologie et elle savait que sa mère n'était pas contre son choix. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied cette année pour être sûr qu'on lui ouvrirait toutes les portes qu'elle désirait mais sa vie était loin d'être faciles, avec ses éternels cauchemars et flashes qu'elle avait. Ils ne concernaient pas exclusivement sa vie ou son entourage. Ça pouvait avoir un lien avec un parfait inconnu qui la frôlait dans le bus ou alors avec des personnes qu'elle côtoyait au lycée ou encore ses proches. Ce que son père appelait un don elle, elle l'avait nommée « une horreur ». Elle aimait son père mais ils étaient rarement du même avis. Emma faisait toujours son possible pour calmer les esprits dans ces situations mais Jenny était butée et elle savait que son père l'était également, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle releva légèrement la tête quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Reconnaissant la personne, elle hésita un instant, surprise de la voir. Elles s'enlacèrent puis naturellement, s'installèrent dans la cuisine.

J : Je pensais que c'était papa ou maman-

S : (doucement) Non. (silence) Je dois te parler…

J : Ouais, vas y-

S : (murmurant) Tu sais qu'ils étaient en mission-

J : (la fixant) Vas droit au but !

S : On vient de les rapatriés.

J : (suspicieuse et inquiète) Rapatriés ?

S : (murmurant) Ils ont été infectés par un virus de classe 4.

J : Quoi ? Comment ils vont-

S : Ton père a protégé ta mère. Le cas de Nathan est critique. Il ne passera peut être pas la nuit. (silence) Et ta mère… (murmurant) Elle est encore inconsciente. Elle a été moins exposée. Elle s'en sortira mais… (silence) mais avec Nathan dans cet état, je crains sa réaction…

Jenny accusa le coup. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur ses frères.

J : (regardant les garçons et murmurant) Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire…

S : (la forçant à la regarder) Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule. (silence) Vaughn va venir avec Isa et Jack-

J : (la fixant) Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger… et de protéger les garçons-

S : (doucement) Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et je sais aussi que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. Isa, Jack, Théo et Ryan ne se sont pas vu depuis quelques semaines…

J : (la fixant) Merci Sydney… (long silence) On peut les voir ?

S : (doucement) Pas avant demain…

J : (léger sourire) Je me demande comment tu fais avec tes enfants pour qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Parce que quand je vois Ryan et Théo… généralement tu peux pas les laisser dans la même pièces sans qu'ils ne se disputent pas ou qu'ils se chamaillent-

S : (souriant) Tous les trois vous tenez beaucoup d'Emma et… Théo, il veut vous montrer qu'il est là et que son père lui manque…

J : (évitant son regard) Ben me manque aussi… (silence) Il n'oublie jamais mon anniversaire ou ma fête mais… j'aimerais qu'il soit là. (long silence) sa présence m'a toujours rassuré…

Syd la regarda. Jenny n'avait jamais semblé aussi mâture qu'à cet instant. Naturellement, elle l'étreignit et cette dernière resserra cette proximité. Syd se doutait de ce que ressentait Jenny. Elle resserra encore cette étreinte, lorsqu'elle sentit Jenny secouée de sanglot. Cette dernière avait peur, la peur de l'abandon revenait tout comme la peur de devoir assurer la tâche de s'occuper de ses deux frères. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule mais ça n'empêchait pas les doutes de s'insinuer en elle. Elle était reconnaissante à Sydney d'avoir toujours su être là pour l'aider, lui parler et la faire s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle avait noué une forte complicité avec elle. Elle avait trouvé des similitudes dans leurs enfances et Jenny s'était sentit moins seule lorsqu'elle l'avait évoqué avec Sydney. En parler, avait fait sortir toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvée dans son enfance.

Lorsqu'Emma reprit connaissance, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Nathan était mort depuis moins d'une heure. Les médecins s'expliquant qu'il avait été trop exposé. Emma ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Elle l'avait perdu. Perdu définitivement et n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire ne serait-ce un « adieu » ou un « au revoir ». Le chagrin avait rapidement prit le pas sur elle. Cris et pleurs se confondaient en elle.

A cet instant, elle aurait préféré mourir dans cet entrepôt où avait été stocké ce virus. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui dorénavant, sans compter tous ce qu'elle devrait entreprendre pour qu'il repose en paix. Elle songea soudain à ses enfants. Elle craignait la réaction de Jenny. Celle-ci risquait de se refermer et de lui en vouloir. Théo serait égal à lui-même, impassible lorsqu'il s'agit de Nathan et Ryan… Ryan était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que son père ne rentrerait plus et qu'il ne serait plus là pour le calmer lorsqu'il ferait des cauchemars. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Surtout pas d'une vie sans lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, elle avait toujours imaginé mourir avant lui ou alors qu'ils mourraient ensemble, vieux, impotent et avec plein d'arrières petits enfants mais pas aussi jeune et avec des enfants en bas âge. Elle tenta de repousser ses larmes mais d'autres vinrent naturellement perler sur ses cils.

Les jours suivant furent un vrai cauchemar pour Emma. Sydney s'était chargé de toutes les démarches concernant le corps de Nathan. Emma en fut légèrement soulagé. Toutefois, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser. Les médecins acceptèrent de la laisser quitter l'hôpital le jour de l'enterrement. Syd et Mary restèrent à ses cotés, la soutenant dans sa douleur tandis que Vaughn et Weiss s'occupait des enfants.

Elle avait refusé de faire un discours. Elle en était incapable, tout comme elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire « adieu » ou même « au revoir ». Elle regardait, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le cercueil descendre dans la profonde cavité. C'était la fin et certaines remarques de Nathan, refirent surface à cet instant.

**FlashBack**

_**N : Je sais que tu aura affreusement mal, le jour où je partirais…**_

_**N : Je sais que tu ne nous oublierais mais accorde moi une seule faveur… Vit ! Rencontre des gens… refait ta vie, marie toi… mais ne reste pas seule à attendre un amour mort…**_

**Fin du FlashBack**

Elle se souvint que le jour où il lui avait dit ça, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient été fait prisonnier et sur le point d'être exécuté. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses paroles mais elle réalisa que toutes ces phrases anodines avaient un sens caché. Il avait toujours su qu'il partirait tôt. Et cette phrase qu'il lui avait si longtemps répété, « Ben est ton avenir ». Elle lui avait demandé des explications sur « Ben » mais aussi sur son futur, leur futur mais il était toujours resté si fermé sur ce sujet qu'elle avait finalement abandonné. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. D'ailleurs n'était ce pas le cas ? Divorcer de Ben pour vivre avec lui… elle n'avait jamais remit en doute que son divorce était la chose à faire pour « eux ». Cependant, elle avait toujours ressentit un manque depuis le départ de Ben. Départ ou plutôt fuite. Encore fréquemment, elle cherchait le regard de son ex-mari, que ça soit à l'agence ou chez elle.

Elle vécut une dure période après la mort de Nathan, se renfermant sur elle-même, ne voulant voir personne. Toutefois, Jenny qui commençait à en avoir marre, parvint à la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lui expliqua que si elle ne se remettait pas sur les rails dans la minute, elle quitta la maison avec ses frères, malgré que ceux-ci soient tout le temps en conflit.

La réaction d'Emma fut immédiate. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son mari et ses enfants à la fois. Les remarques pertinentes de Jenny la réveilla mais ce qui fit réagir Emma fut le regard convaincant de sa fille unique. Elle pouvait y lire son désespoir, sa rage, sa peur et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à sa mère.

Emma mit plusieurs jours avant de voir le bout du tunnel. Mary et Sydney qui veillaient toujours sur elle, l'obligeant à parler et à voir du monde puis finalement à reprendre son travail. Enfin reprendre son travail était beaucoup dire. Elle était en séance avec Barnett tous les deux jours. Ces séances lui faisaient du bien mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à quiconque.

A l'agence, elle se contentait d'un travail d'analyste, n'ayant pas la validation des experts pour retourner sur le terrain. Et sur le terrain quelle aurait été sa réaction face à une situation critique ? Elle était définitivement mieux derrière un bureau. Mieux n'était peut être pas le mot exact mais plutôt en sécurité. En sécurité pour elle-même et pour son entourage. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle reprit pied, lentement mais sûrement.

_**8 mois plus tard,**_

Elle déambulait dans les rayons, finissant ses courses à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsqu'elle était seule, ses pensées se bousculaient et se dirigeaient inévitablement vers Nathan. Toutefois, elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible, ne voulant pas fondre en larmes devant des inconnus, pour « rien ».

Elle poussa son caddy et prit son virage pour changer de rayon quand tout à coup, deux caddys s'entrechoquèrent. Elle s'apprêta à sermonner le responsable de son chariot, mais quand elle vrilla son regard dans le sien, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Surprise qu'il soit là, surprise de le voir, croisé son regard chaleureux, amusé, rieur. Elle ne parvint pas à formuler une parole cohérente. Elle secoua la tête, refoulant ainsi ses pensées. Son regard avait balayé cet individu. Il avait fait plus que balayé, il l'avait complètement dévisagé. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était en costume et n'avait pas que passer à Los Angeles. Mais là, il aurait fait craquer n'importe qu'elle femme. Ce jean serré et moulant, ce polo qui épousait son torse athlétique, qu'elle se rappelait avoir si souvent caressé. Et ces avants bras musclés et ferme. Elle se souvint du nombre de fois où elle s'était sentit en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées pour lui mais, elle réalisa que malgré leur histoire, il restait un des hommes les plus important de sa vie. Elle sortit de son « état » en l'entendant murmurer son prénom. Ça faisait si longtemps… sa voix gutturale, chaude et suave. Cette voix qui savait avoir une vertu si apaisante sur elle. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et sortit définitivement de ses songes.

E : (hésitante) Je… je savais pas que tu étais… rentré…

: Je suis arrivé, il y a quelques heures…

E : (murmurant) Bien… (hésitante) Tu devrais passer à la maison… (silence) pour les enfants…

: Ouais… bien sûr…

E : (murmurant) Ben, je-

B : (murmurant) J'ai apprit ce qu'il s'est passé… (silence) Je suis désolé…

Emma évitait méticuleusement son regard. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'excuse, il n'y était pour rien. Mais c'était Ben, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de réconforter ses amis. Il s'approcha doucement mais instinctivement, elle recula. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il vit son regard perdu, blessé, comme si Emma n'existait plus, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle et que ses larmes dévalaient sur son visage. Plus il s'approchait plus elle reculait, comme si elle craignait qu'il la blesse volontairement puis d'un geste violent, elle fit demi tour et s'enfuit du supermarché.

Ben rentrait dans son appartement. Il avait longuement hésité avant de revenir à Los Angeles. Certes il aimait cette ville mais beaucoup de chose le poussait à en partir. Emma en premier et puis tout ce qui la concernait. Il savait qu'il allait la revoir mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que leur rencontre aurait été ainsi. Il avait essayé d'être amical avec lui et sa réaction l'avait laissé coi. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire fuir et la détresse qu'il avait lue dans son regard, lui serra le cœur.

Il tenta de se reprendre et regarda autour de lui. Il avait deux bonnes douzaines de cartons qu'i' n'attendaient qu'à être déballé. Il prit son courage à 2 mains et s'y attela, son esprit ne vaquant plus ainsi en direction d'Emma.

Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, son appartement prenait enfin vie. Celui-ci était situé sur les longueurs de plage de Venice. Il avait opté pour ce coin à cause de la plage.

Claire adorait la plage, il l'avait choisi pour elle, pour eux. Elle avait su lui redonner le sourire en un rien de temps, même si cette dernière avait du attendre plus d'un an avant qu'il parvienne à se confier sur son mariage avec Emma. Elle avait su être patiente, affectueuse, tendre, être une épaule et une oreille, elle avait su gagner sa confiance. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Elle savait être si convaincante d'ailleurs c'était elle qu'i' l'avait convaincu qu'il était temps qu'il lui fasse découvrir sa ville. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de ces cartons, après avoir demandé sa mutation et à revenir à la Rotonde. Cependant ce qu'il craignait c'était l'attitude d'Emma. Il savait que ça serait un choc pour elle. Toutefois, il était heureux qu'elle n'apprenne pas son affectation, en le croisant à l'agence.

Il s'affala sur son canapé et but une gorgée de sa bière qui traînait sur la table basse. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, songeant à Théo, qu'il était impatient de revoir ainsi que Jenny. Toutefois, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il se releva, le recherchant dans la maison, en se dirigeant grâce à la sonnerie. Il décrocha après plusieurs secondes et sourit en voyant l'appelant.

B : (souriant) Homme à tout faire à votre service !

: (souriant) Homme à tout faire ? Intéressant, j'aurais peut être besoin de vous…

B : (rigolant) ça sera avec joie… et grand plaisir.

: (souriant) Tu m'en dira tant…

B : (souriant) ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix…

: (souriant) à moi aussi…

B : (souriant) Tu arrives quand ?

: (soupirant) Pas avant demain soir. Garnier m'a refilé un dernier dossier, y'a pas 10 minutes… (silence) Je vais l'expédier en moins de deux et je prends mon avion derrière…

B : (soupirant) Garnier est un ange à coté de ce qui nous attend…

: (murmurant) Tu me manques…

B : (doucement) Toi aussi… (silence) J'aimerais que tu sois déjà là…

: (murmurant) Bientôt chéri… bientôt…

B : (doucement) Claire… (silence) Tu es sûre de ne pas regretter ?

C : (murmurant) Non. C'est toi ma famille. (petit sourire) Tu regrettes déjà de m'avoir invité dans ton lit ?

B : (rigolant) Non… on ne peut jamais regretter ce genre de chose… surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une femme comme toi !

Elle avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter de passer chez lui avec les enfants. Déjà, le face à face au supermarché l'avait troublé, elle craignait que la situation soit pire, en le revoyant. Toutefois, elle songea qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement et puis, il avait piqué sa curiosité en revenant subitement à Los Angeles.

C'est ainsi que tous se dirigèrent chez Ben. Théo et Jenny fous de joie qu'il soit de retour et Emma avec une peur au ventre. Elle trouva la maison sans difficulté et rapidement les enfants se retrouvèrent devant la porte tandis qu'Emma prenait une longue respiration et tentait de restait maîtresse d'elle-même.

Toutes ses inquiétudes revinrent au galop quand elle le vit ouvrir la porte. Son charme naturel créant son effet immédiat sur elle. Elle se maudissait d'avoir acceptée. Elle remonta alors l'allée avec Ryan qui lui tenait la main.

Ben n'était pas en reste, il tenait Théo dans ses bras, savourant les retrouvailles avec son fils. Il échangea un regard discret et amusé avec Jenny. Un simple regard leur suffisait pour communiquer. A peine eut il reposé Théo, que Jenny fondait dans ses bras, telle la petite fille qu'elle avait été et qu'elle serait toujours pour lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots qu'Emma ne pu comprendre. Se séparant de Jenny, il croisa le regard très troublé d'Emma. Il releva la main au niveau de son visage mais stoppa subitement son geste. Il laissa alors retomber son bras, le long de son corps. Ils ne communiquèrent que par un regard. Ceux-ci étaient remplis d'excuses, d'attention, de questions non formulés puis lentement il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Ryan. Il lui caressa la joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se cachait derrière Emma. Ben se releva en leur souriant puis les fit entrer dans la maison.

Il était de retour et beaucoup de question se posait aussi bien pour les enfants que pour Emma, qui était réellement troublée de son calme et de sa mine enjouée.

Ils entrèrent tous et passèrent au salon alors qu'il refermait la porte, non pas sans une crainte par rapport à Emma. Il se rendit compte que les voir et les sentir si proche lui avait manqué mais maintenant l'heure des explication avait sonné et il n'était pas sûr de s'y être préparer convenablement. Il soupira silencieusement et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de sa famille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**e-mail : (je mets pas mon adresse pour faire joli ! des mails ça fait tjrs plaisirs  ) **

**résumé : Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Suis qu'une pauv' sdf shippeuse qui écrit pour se défrustrer !**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Lover Or Friend_ **

**Ch 5**

Ben avança jusqu'au salon en ramenant des boissons à ses invités. Son regard se posa naturellement sur son fils qu'il n'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions. Ce fils qu'il avait vu grandir à distance. Cette petite bouille de petit garçon malicieux, toujours prêt à faire une farce. Ce regard espiègle qui lui avait tant manqué et ce sourire plein de malice, qui lui rappelait tant celui d'Emma. Il savait qu'elle avait des difficultés avec Théo mais jamais, elle n'avait éprouvé le besoin de lui en faire part.

Il arriva auprès de Théo et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant d'y déposer un baiser affectueux. Puis lentement son regard croisa celui de Jenny. Ce regard complice, amusé, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il l'adorait. Ils avaient toujours été très proches et leurs chamailleraient n'avaient eu de cesse que d'approfondir cette relation si particulière.

Emma. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Il avait eu tant de mal à tirer un trait sur eux. Il repensa aux nombreuses fois où il était revenu à Los Angeles entre deux missions pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien… qu'ils allaient bien. Il lui fit un léger sourire pour la rassurer, voyant dans son regard sa culpabilité grandissante. Il l'observa quelques instant avec Ryan sur ses genoux, l'enfant se serrant contre sa mère. Il se rappela soudain une discussion où elle lui avait confié ses peurs face à la naissance de Théo. Déjà lorsque ce dernier était né, il avait pu remarquer son instinct maternel avec lui. Il lui sourit à nouveau en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, elle restait toujours cette femme enfant, fragile et forte à la fois. Elle lui retourna un sourire crispé.

A cet instant, il savait déjà ce qu'elle se reprochait. Il avait toujours eu la capacité à lire en elle comme dans un livre, enfin sauf lorsque Nathan se trouvait là. Il perdait tout attrait lorsque ce dernier se trouvait à proximité d'Emma. Il se maudit en pensant à Emma comme à sa femme ou du moins à la femme qu'il aimait. Elle avait une place importante dans sa vie, mais il avait décrété que plus aucune femme ne le prendrait au jeu du « je t'aime mais je couche avec un autre ». Il baissa machinalement la tête en resongeant à ses mots, à leur rupture et à son départ. Il savait qu'elle l'avait lu sur son visage et il se maudit d'être toujours aussi transparent pour elle alors que Claire allait débarquer sous peu.

Jenny qui sentait la tension s'élever progressivement, entreprit de donner une autre tournure aux évènements. Elle prit ses deux petits frères et les emmena sur la plage. Elle échangea un long regard avec Ben, qui lui criait « merci ».

Il se tourna alors vers Emma, qui était resté immobile et toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence. Gênée, elle l'était depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison. Elle n'osait même plus croiser son regard. Elle avait tellement subi et était consciente qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui lancer les mêmes regards de mépris, de compassion et de jugements auxquels, elle avait continuellement droit, dès qu'elle pénétrait à l'agence.

Elle se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage et avant même qu'elle ait réalisé, elle le sentit tout près de lui, lui retirant les mains de son visage. Elle ne releva même pas les yeux vers lui, craignant la moindre de sa réaction. Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence et l'enlaça naturellement, souhaitant apaiser toutes les douleurs qu'elle ressentait.

Se laisser aller dans ses bras… Dieu que c'était tentant, mais c'est de Ben qu'on parlait. L'homme qui chamboulerait n'importe quelle femme par son regard, son sourire, son corps d'athlète ou simplement parce que c'était Ben. Elle se détacha doucement, évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

E : (murmurant) Je suis désolée-

B : (doucement) De quoi ?

E : (murmurant) La liste est longue… choisi parmi les pires chose que j'ai pu faire ! c'est pas ce qu'i' manque !

B : (léger sourire) J'ai rien à te pardonner-

E : (s'énervant subitement) Fait pas ton bon samaritain ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis la pire garce qui puisse exister sur Terre ! Je suis un monstre ! Je t'ai fait souffrir toi, Théo, Nathan, Jenny ! Sans compter lorsque j'ai coupé les ponts avec Mary et puis Tate-

B : (sourire ironique) J'avais parié que tu exploserais plus vite…

E : (énervé et faisant des gestes) Ben !

Ben lui prit naturellement les mains et la sonda du regard.

B : (murmurant) Il aura fallu le temps mais ça sera sortit… (silence) Ecoute, je ne peux rien te pardonner…

E : (froidement) Je comprends-

B : (murmurant) J'en doute. (silence) Je ne peux pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner…

E : C'est faux et tu le sais bien-

B : Ce que je sais c'est que tu as besoin d'un ami. Un ami qui sera là pour t'écouter, t'aider, qui sera là pour être une épaule… un ami face auquel tu pourras pleurer sans avoir peur d'être jugé, sans avoir peur de voir cette lueur de pitié… (silence) Je suis là Emma… je te l'ai déjà dit… tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive…

E : Pourquoi Ben !

B : Pourquoi quoi ?

E : Tu le fais exprès ou on t'a grillé les neurones en France !

B : (souriant) Si y'avait que les neurones…

Emma sourit à cette petite remarque, lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule.

E : (souriant) T'es pas drôle !

B : (souriant) Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est pas toi qui vient de me sourire !

E : (souriant) Ben…

B : (la fixant et murmurant) ça fait du bien de voir ça…

Un nouveau silence s'installa et sans même y réfléchi Emma laissa tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ben. Il ne fit aucun geste si ce n'est de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans ce silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Emma rompit ce silence dans un murmure.

E : (murmurant) Tu m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi ?

B : Pourquoi quoi ? (silence) je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un génie et que je suis un mec banal… donc soit plus explicite !

E : C'est Jenny l'extralucide, pas moi ! (silence) Pourquoi tu es revenu ? pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi t'as pas voulu garder le contact entre nous ?... (silence) enfin quoi que la dernière, je crois savoir-

B : (léger sourire) Tu m'as manqué…

E : (souriant) C'est ça ton explication ?

B : (souriant) C'est pas suffisant ? Tu sais que je suis nul pour les déclarations… (silence) j'avais besoin de vous revoir et Kendall m'a ordonné de rentrer mais ça, c'est en dernier sur la liste… (silence) la vérité c'est que vous me manquiez tous…

E : (murmurant) J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir… (silence) Je me le pardonnerais jamais-

B : (murmurant) Je ne te reproche rien. Tu aimes Nathan et tu l'aimeras toujours… (silence) Nous, c'était différent. On était attiré l'un vers l'autre mais on devait être trop différent. On s'aimait, c'est vrai mais pas suffisamment pour que notre couple résiste… (silence) Et tu m'as fait le plus cadeau du monde, tu m'as donné un fils… tu n'as rien à regretter.

E : (murmurant) Mon dieu… et dire que j'ai laissé une perle comme toi, s'enfuir… quel gâchis !

Ben lui sourit, ne faisant aucun commentaire puis lui caressa doucement la main avant de déposer un baiser sa tempe. Elle se détacha doucement, et le fixa un instant.

E : (murmurant) Merci…

B : (sourire espiègle) Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame !

Elle rit sous sa remarque et quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille quittait la maison, avec tous un sourire sur les lèvres. Théo rentra avec le reste de sa famille, à regret. Ben le rassura qu'il ne repartirait pas et qu'il se reverrait très vite.

Lorsque Ben referma la porte de la maison après avoir observé la voiture tourner à l'angle de la rue. Il soupira de bien être. Les retrouvailles s'étaient bien passé, mais qu'en serait il des jours à venir.

Le lendemain matin, il marchait sans but dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées. Claire, Emma, Mary, Jenny, Théo, Ryan. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Ça faisait plus de 9 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Mary. Il savait que cette dernière se portait bien. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en l'imaginant entouré de couches culottes et de Tate essayant de l'aider, avec un petit monstre tel que l'était Théo à sa naissance. Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, Mary l'avait appelé dans la seconde et le forfait de son portable y était passé. Il était vraiment heureux pour eux deux. Il savait qu'elle était plus ou moins en froid avec Emma, suite à son départ de Los Angeles. Mary avait tenu parole comme elle le lui avait dit ce soir là. Elle était allé voir Emma et lui avait dit des 4 vérités. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était rendu compte du tempérament de feu de Mary. Elle, qui était si réservé, si calme pouvait se révéler une véritable furie lorsqu'on faisait du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait, ami ou pas. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Ben se sentait mal d'être la raison de leur éloignement. Toutefois, il savait qu'Emma était la marraine de la fille de Mary et Tate, Lucy. Quand à lui, Mary ne lui avait même pas demandé son accord, elle l'avait désigné d'office comme parrain.

Il releva la tête vers la vitrine d'une boutique qu'il connaissait quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux pas de chez Mary. Avec un petit sourire, il se décida à passer la voir.

Arrivant devant la porte du grand duplex, il sonna et avant que la porte s'ouvre, il reconnu la voix de Mary qui s'approchait.

Celle lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant avant de le faire entrer, alors qu'elle était au téléphone.

M : Non je note pas !

: Pourquoi ?

M : 1) j'ai ni stylo, ni papier sous la main 2) j'ai le téléphone dans une main et ta fille dans l'autre bras et 3) ton ex-beau frère vient d'arriver-

T : (surprit) Ben est là ?

M : Oui ! LUI, il est là !

T : Mary, ma puce-

M : Oui, je sais tu m'aimes ! (silence, se résignant) Ok, donnes moi l'adresse. J'irais si j'ai le temps…

T : (doucement) Je sais que j'ai rompu ma promesse-

M : (doucement et plus calme) Ce que tu fais est important. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça… (silence) Tu rentres quand ?

T : Je prends le vol de cet après midi.

M : Tu seras là dans la nuit ou demain matin… (murmurant) J'ai besoin de toi…

Mary se tourna vers Ben qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle lui prenant la petite des bras alors qu'elle finissait sa discussion avec Tate.

Ben détaillait chaque trait de cette petite bouille qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il passa naturellement une main sur ce visage parfait, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de commencer à jouer avec elle. Rapidement un sourire ce forma sur le petit visage poupin du bébé. Un rire retentit après quelques minutes, moment où Mary revint vers eux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança vers eux. Elle adorait Ben et le voir si à l'aise avec un bébé, l'emplissait de joie. Elle était sûre qu'il était un père exemplaire même si Théo en avait longtemps été privé. A cet instant, elle maudissait Emma d'avoir commis la stupide erreur de l'avoir laissé partir. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, savourant enfin de revoir Ben à Los Angeles et souriant.

Elle se rapprocha et l'enlaça naturellement d'une étreinte fraternelle. Ils échangèrent de longs regards puis leurs attention retourna sur ce petit être âgé de moins de 4 mois qui venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son parrain.

Mary la prit délicatement et la coucha dans son lit en la couvrant bien puis revint vers Ben qui regardait des photos posé sur une commode. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de ses réminiscences alors qu'il observait une photo d'Emma et lui. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

M : (doucement) Entre nous, elle sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu…

Ben la fixa un instant avant d'éviter son regard. Mary sentant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, lui sourit et l'enlaça à nouveau. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Mary était la seule personne à connaître la vie qu'il avait mené à Paris.

M : Elle arrive quand ?

B : (petit sourire) En début d'après midi. (silence) je sais que tu vas l'adorer…

M : (souriant) En tout cas, elle a réussi faire l'impossible… donc elle aura au moins toute ma gratitude !

B : (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi !

M : (souriant) Elle t'a rendu le sourire ! (silence) Et crois moi, je peux imaginer ce qu'elle a dû endurer. (silence) Linou est vraiment stupide quand elle s'y met !

B : Je l'ai vue… Emma.

M : Hummm… (surprise) Elle a pas prit la fuite ?

B : (souriant) Si… mais le lendemain, elle est venue à la maison avec les enfants.

M : (doucement) Théoriquement, vous avez du parler… non ?

B : (murmurant) Oui… et non… (se levant, mal à l'aise) Tu la connais… quand il s'agit de parler de nous ou de nos sentiments, on est… comment dire… bloqués, maladroit… (silence) Je lui ais pas dit pour Claire… je savais pas comment faire-

M : (doucement) Mon pauvre… tu vas morfler quand elle va savoir…

B : Claire est mutée à la Rotonde-

M : (petit sourire) J'espère que t'as investi dans une tenue de protection anti explosion ! (silence) Enfin entre vous y'a plus rien depuis presque 5 ans donc-

B : (doucement) Donc ça devrait bien se passer… (silence) mais il s'agit d'Emma… de la mère de mon fils… de mon ex-femme et-

M : (murmurant) Je sais pas si c'est parce que je te connais mieux mais… (silence) tu crois pouvoir feindre encore combien de temps tes sentiments ?

B : (évitant son regard) J'aime Claire-

M : (doucement) J'en doute pas… mais vu le temps qu'il a fallu pour te désintoxiquer d'Emma… je doute que tu ne retombe pas dans le piège de tes sentiments !

B : (soupirant) J'en sais rien… (murmurant) Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant… ça me tue tous les jours…

Mary s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle-même, la ressentait régulièrement lorsque Tate repartait à Paris ou en mission à l'autre bout de la planète.

E : (tristement) Salut…

: Entres…

Emma s'affala sur le canapé en maugréant, elle sortit un jouet en plastique de son dos, resté sur le canapé et le posa sur la table basse. Syd la regarda suspicieusement et s'avança vers elle avec un café à la main.

E : (la fixant) Tu savais qu'il allait revenir ?

S : (lui tendant le café) Oui. Vaughn me l'a dit hier soir.

E : (soupirant et prenant le café) Merci… (silence) Je suis paumée Syd…

S : (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) mais pour lui aussi, c'est difficile…

E : (doucement) Je sais même pas comment je dois agir avec lui ! être son amie ? sa meilleure amie ? comme une ex femme qui en a rien à faire de lui ? ou comme-

S : (léger sourire) Comme si tu l'aimais toujours-

E : (la fixant) J'ai pas dit ça !

S : (rigolant) T'as pas besoin de le dire, ma grande !

E : (murmurant) Je comprends pas pourquoi il revient…

S : Il a peut être détesté Paris ! qu'il a pas trouvé son bonheur là bas ! parce que tu lui manquais peut être… ou alors c'est que Kendall a tellement fait pression qu'il a été obligé revenir fissa !

E : (non convaincu) Peut être… (suspicieuse) Tu sais ce qu'il faisait à Paris ?

S : (murmurant) Je… non…

E : (la fixant) Syd ?

S : (doucement) Non…

E : (murmurant) Pourquoi ton regard me dit le contraire !

S : (la fixant) à vrai dire son départ avait piqué ma curiosité… donc j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers et j'ai craqué le sien-

E : (petit sourire) Toi, t'as fait ça !

S : (souriant) Ouais avec un crack made in Marshall !

E : Et ?

S : Il était chargé de la protection d'un témoin…

E : (murmurant) Service de protection des témoins…

S : Ouais…

E : L'histoire se répète.

S : Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

E : Sans façon !

Claire était arrivé en avance pour prendre son avion mais celui-ci avait été retardé puis annulé à cause des intempéries.

Elle n'arriva que le lendemain. Elle s'était changée à l'aéroport et se dirigea directement à la CIA où elle devait être présente pour son premier briefing. Elle appréhendait un peu, l'entrée en matière. Certes, elle était un agent de renom au sein de son agence, mais loin de ses repères, elle craignait d'être jugée inapte à leur façon de travailler. Elle savait pourtant que Ben la considérait parmi les meilleurs mais ça ne suffisait pas à la rassurer. Non. Ce qu'il fallait pour la rassurer c'était qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Elle passa les divers contrôles d'identification de la Rotonde puis un agent la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de briefing où elle distingua plusieurs personnes.

Elle pénétra dans cette pièce où elle reconnut immédiatement la stature de Ben et un soulagement se lut dans son regard, en l'apercevant enfin. Il esquissa un petit sourire pour elle afin de la détendre puis, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une jeune femme aux cotés de Ben qu'elle identifia comme étant Emma, suite à la description qu'il lui avait faite d'elle puis elle vit un couple, Sydney et Vaughn, Dixon, Marshall et enfin Kendall.

K : Agent Chapuis, bonjour…

Claire lui fit un léger signe de tête puis salua tout le monde avant de prendre place à coté de Vaughn, seule place libre de la salle. Elle fit ainsi face à Ben qui lui lançait un de ses regards chaleureux et plein de sous entendus. Elle lui retourna son sourire en évitant son regard devenu trop insistant.

Emma qui assistait à la scène, était de plus en plus agacé. Elle était invisible pour lui. Ça y est, elle n'existait plus. Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par cette brune aux yeux bleus verts, fixé sur SON Ben ou du moins sur son ex-mari. Elle ne parvenait même plus à suivre ce que disait Kendall.

K : Donc l'agent Claire Chapuis vient en remplacement de Nathan… elle fera équipe avec Ben…

A l'évocation de Nathan, Emma se sentit soudain mal. Rien que son prénom provoquait en elle, une multitude de sensations. Penser à lui, entendre son nom, ravivait une foule de souvenirs et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle tenta de se reprendre difficilement et ferma les yeux un instant, repoussant l'image de Nathan au plus profond d'elle. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé jusqu'à maintenant était de la remplacer par celle de Ben mais, ç'en était trop. Le voir flirter avec elle, ça l'insupportait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se foutait royalement d'elle, comme si elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Plus rien.

Elle respira lentement et profondément puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle vit 2 paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Naturellement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire crispé avant de croiser le regard compatissant de Sydney.

Le briefing ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et Emma fut reconnaissante à Kendall de l'avoir écourté. Avant même que quelqu'un objecte, elle avait déjà quitté la salle pour son bureau. Kendall, Syd, Vaughn et Ben se regardèrent puis Ben observa Emma s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il soupira en silence puis planta son regard dans celui de Claire. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui doucement.

C : (petit sourire) Tu vas bien ?

B : Oui… vu les circonstances.

Connaissant Ben, Syd et Vaughn s'approchèrent du couple et se présentèrent plus officieusement et discutèrent quelques minutes avant de rejoindre leur bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle. Ben releva un timide regard vers elle.

B : (murmurant) Ton vol ?

C : (léger sourire) Tu vois bien que je suis là en seul morceau… donc pas de soucis ! (silence) Et toi ?

B : (amusé) Le mien c'était la semaine dernière !

C : (souriant) c'est ça moque toi, du pauvre petit agent que je suis !… tu es sûr que ça va ?

B :…

C : (murmurant) C'est elle…

B : (murmurant) Il faudra du temps Claire…

C : Je sais…

B : (murmurant) Kendall ne nous laissera pas faire équipe ensemble… même si j'aimerais que ça soit le cas. (silence) Il a confiance en Emma-

C : Pourtant il a dit-

B : (doucement) C'est temporaire. (silence) le temps qu'Emma se remette de la tragédie avec Nathan…

C : (murmurant et baissant la tête) Dommage… (silence) Tu me racontes ? la maison ?

B : (souriant) Tu verras, elle est à ta hauteur… magnifique…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis il lui fit faire le tour de l'agence. Il lui expliqua leur façon de travailler ainsi que toutes les marches à suivre.

Ils discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau de Ben, celui-ci lui tenant la main et lui caressant tendrement les doigts de temps à autre.

C : (souriant) T'aurais vu la tête de Richard quand je lui ais dit que je te rejoignais ici ! c'était comique !

B : (souriant) Je veux bien te croire ! ça fait des années qu'il fantasme sur toi ! (rigolant) Je me souviens qu'un jour il m'a dit quelque chose en parlant de toi, « cette fille c'est le fruit défendu ! inaccessible, intouchable, froide… y'a que le boulot qui compte mais bon dieu, qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'elle me prenne rien qu'une fois dans ses bras ! »

C : Sérieux ?

B : Oui… le pire c'est que ça faisait 2 semaines qu'on sortait ensemble ! j'ai rien dit mais mon envie de le faire taire m'a démangé…

Comme souvent, un silence s'installait. Ben était heureux qu'elle soit là, rien que sa présence l'apaisait et lui donnait de la force. Ils se regardaient tendrement avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard quand Ben retira sa main de celle de Claire en entendant frapper à la porte.

Il ne fut pas surprit d'y découvrir Emma. Elle fit un léger sourire à Claire puis celle-ci sortit, les laissant seuls. Ben sonda un instant Emma puis récupéra sa veste avant de l'inviter à sortir mais celle-ci ne bougeait toujours pas du bureau.

B : (doucement) Emma ?

E : (s'énervant subitement) Arrêtes de me materner !

B : (la fixant et murmurant) Ok…

Il reposa sa veste et se planta devant elle, cherchant son regard.

B : Donne moi un indice. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

E : (se détournant) Rien… (silence et murmurant) Justement tu n'as rien fait !

Ben posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se tourne vers lui, parce qu'à cet instant il pourrait lire tout son désespoir et elle savait ce qu'il ferait. Il la consolerait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas être consolé. Elle voulait qu'il la déteste. Qu'il lui fasse enfin tous ces reproches pour l'avoir trompé avec Nathan et pas qu'il la réconforte !

Néanmoins, elle se retourna dans ses bras en pleurs. Elle se retrouva alors, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, des tressaillements la secouant, tandis que la voix douce de Ben pénétrait son âme et qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Au loin, Claire les regardait. Enlacés, si proches. Elle savait ce que représentait Emma pour Ben et la réalité la frappa soudain. Serait elle assez forte pour parvenir à le garder près d'elle ? Elle dévia alors son regard, se concentrant sur sa discussion avec Sydney. Toutefois, la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit, était encore l'image d'Emma et Ben, enlacés.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**résumé : Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Suis qu'une pauv' sdf shippeuse qui écrit pour se défrustrer !**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Lover Or Friend_ **

**Ch 6**

Le regard perdu, elle l'observait de loin. Les années avaient beau s'écouler, la douleur était toujours aussi intense. Elle pouvait reconnaître chaque trait de son père dans la gestuelle ou le visage de son fils. Ça faisait 3 ans aujourd'hui. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce jour. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette journée saute du calendrier. Elle ne pouvait pas songer à lui où à sa sœur sans que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux. Instinctivement, elle se revit 3 ans plus tôt, lorsque Dixon était venu. Il avait attendu que Vaughn soit rentré pour s'expliquer. S'expliquer, non ça n'était pas le mot. Comment peux ton expliquer la mort de deux personnes qui furent les meilleurs agents de la CIA, à sa famille. Elle avait encaissé comme toujours. Encaissé puis elle s'est effondré dans les bras de Vaughn, comme si c'était la marche à suivre pour qu'elle puisse enfin se relever. Apprendre que son père et sa sœur sont morts de la main de sa mère ça, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Vaughn avait bien tenté de la raisonner mais, il savait d'avance que c'était inutile. Il la savait animé par la vengeance. Elle la voulait morte. Elle lui devait la vie de Jack et de Nadia, sans oublier celle du père de Vaughn et des dizaines d'autres agents qu'elle n'avait pas épargné.

Vaughn s'était vite résout à ce qu'elle n'y retourne pas seule. C'était eux deux ou personne. D'ailleurs Kendall n'avait pas été surpris en les voyant débarquer, le regard déterminé. Il se doutait que si Sydney croisait le chemin de sa mère, un carnage serait inévitable. Dans un premier temps, il s'était contenté de la mettre sur des missions secondaires mais rapidement, il s'aperçut qu'elle faisait des recherches en parallèle sur sa mère à ses heures perdues. Il se résolut alors à leurs donner les dossiers concernant Rambaldi. Dans un premier temps, Sydney y passa jours et nuits jusqu'à ce que Vaughn lui fasse prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait plus de venger Nadia ou Jack mais qu'elle jouait avec sa santé et qu'Isa risquait de grandir sans mère. Cette remarque fit le reste. Elle se reprit en main, malgré son exaspération de ne pas avancer pour retrouver sa mère. Toutefois, ça ne les empêchait pas de se disputer. Ils parvenaient toujours à les gérer. Ils tiraient toujours une force de leurs disputes et par la suite, elles se firent de plus en plus rare. Vaughn retrouvant SA Sydney, forte et fragile à la fois. Celle qu'il avait toujours connu puis vint la naissance de Jack où elle sentit plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Toutefois, depuis la mort des deux personnes les plus chers à son cœur, elle ne recroisa jamais le regard de sa mère.

Elle observait toujours son fils, Jack, jouer au salon quand elle sentit des bras se refermant autour de sa taille. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

V : (murmurant) Ils sont tous les deux très fier de toi…

S : (troublée) Ils devraient être avec nous…

V : (murmurant) à moi aussi, ils me manquent.

Syd retint sa respiration une seconde, tournant la tête vers lui et distinguant les traits de son visage.

S : (surprise et suspicieuse) Mon père te manque ?

V : (murmurant) Même si notre rencontra a été… disont… musclé… il a toujours veiller à ta protection. (silence) Je sais qu'il a mit du temps à m'accepter comme gendre mais je sais une chose… c'est qu'il voulait ton bonheur… et pour ça, il était prêt à tout endurer.

S : (murmurant) Il a fait plus que t'accepter Vaughn… tu avais son respect… (silence) et tu sais ce que ça signifie…

V : (léger sourire) Qu'il ne m'aurait jamais tué ?

S : (petit sourire) Il te faisait confiance… il savait que tu nous protégerait toujours, quoi qu'il se passe…

Vaughn resserra son étreinte, la sentant fondre en larmes silencieusement. Il la laissa faire à sa guise, sachant que seule sa présence ainsi que celle des enfants lui permettrait de faire face à cette journée de calvaire. Rapidement, Jack s'avança vers eux en voyant sa mère pleurer dans les bras de son père. Vaughn le prit naturellement dans ses bras puis il passa dans les bras de sa mère. Jack passa alors ses petit bras autour du cou de Sydney, calant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère en silence.

Vaughn ne fit aucun commentaire, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Sydney puis il les enlaça tous les deux. Jack releva doucement les yeux vers sa mère.

Ja : Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?

S : (essayant de sourire) Pour rien mon chéri…

V : (doucement à Jack) Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de tante Nadia, papy Jack et papy Bill ?

Le petit Jack hocha la tête, fixant toujours son père.

V : (doucement) Maman est triste parce qu'ils lui manquent…

Jack regarda son père puis tourna la tête vers Sydney et le plus naturellement du monde, il resserra ses petits bras, autour de cou de Syd en chuchotant.

Ja : (chuchotant) Faut pas être triste… nous on est là. Toujours, on sera avec toi. Toujours.

Vaughn esquissa un léger sourire à Sydney en remarquant, la force de caractère de son fils. Syd ne dit rien, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son petit garçon puis elle observa Vaughn qui s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

V : (murmurant) Il a raison… (petit sourire) Il est intelligent ce petit ! il tient ça de moi !

Syd lui sourit plus ouvertement. Il savait que son coup de blues était passé. Et tout ça, grâce à un petit bonhomme de presque 3 ans. Ça l'avait toujours sauvée. Ses enfants, Vaughn, sa famille. Sans eux, elle ne serait sûrement plus là depuis longtemps, elle aurait abandonné. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait affronter le pire. Ils seront là quoi qu'il advienne.

Ben préparait le dîner. C'était si rare. Pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille sans être bipé par Kendall pour un sauvetage express. Il sourit en pensant à Claire et à toutes les concessions qu'elle avait faite. Elle avait quitté sa famille, son pays pour lui. Elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui et lui avait demandé de la laisser le découvrir. Découvrir le véritable Ben. Celui qui se protège des femmes trop entreprenantes. Un autre sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsque des bras encerclèrent sa taille et lorsqu'un souffle se répandit sur sa nuque.

B : (souriant) Ta douche ?

C : (murmurant) Bien… (silence) J'en ai connu des plus intéressantes… avec toi…

B : (murmurant) J'en prends note.

Il se retourna doucement avec un sourire sur les lèvres puis il l'embrassa voluptueusement après avoir coupé le gaz sous la casserole. Il la prit dans ses bras, continuant à l'embrasser, jusqu'à la faire reculer et basculer sur le canapé. L'attraction entre leurs deux corps les empêchait de se séparer. Il commença alors l'exploration du corps longiligne de Claire, glissant ses mains sous ses vêtements devenus trop encombrant. Il caressait sa peau, embrassait chaque parcelle de son nu. Elle n'était pas en reste. Elle lui avait déboutonné sa chemise depuis longtemps et faisait glisser ses mains dessus, l'électrisant à chaque passage. Ils étaient toujours corps à corps, ne pouvant plus refouler ce manque de contact depuis ces derniers jours. La tension était insoutenable. Il se pressa de la dévêtir entièrement avant de la faire sienne dans une étreinte des plus enflammée. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé après s'être murmuré « je t'aime » malgré que ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ben de confier ses mots avec autant de facilité. Surtout qu'il avait dit ses à une seule personne auparavant. La mère de son fils.

Ben, qui s'était réveillé un long moment auparavant était parti faire réchauffé leur repas. Il sourit en voyant Claire se rhabiller doucement. Lui avait seulement enfiler son jean et sa chemise froissé pendait par-dessus le jean. Il esquissa un petit sourire, en la voyant s'approcher de lui mais il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

Ouvrant la porte, il ne fut que légèrement surprit par cette visite nocturne. Elle était là, devant lui, des larmes silencieuses glissant sur son visage angélique.

Il la fit entrer sans un mot, la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé, tandis qu'elle commençait à reprendre contenance. A cet instant, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

: Bonsoir Claire. (à Ben) Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû venir-

Elle commença à se relever pour partir quand Ben la retint par le poignet.

B : (doucement) Assieds toi et racontes moi tout, jeune fille !

: Ben-

B : (murmurant) Jenny, tu as confiance en moi, non ?

J : (le fixant) Bien sûr-

C : (gênée) Excusez moi, mais… j'ai pas le souvenir de vous-

B : (doucement) Jenny est la fille d'Emma-

C : (suspicieuse) Et ?

J : (la fixant) Et je sais qui vous êtes. (silence) Si vous voulez je peux vous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontré-

C : (fixant Ben puis Jenny) Quoi ? mais comment-

B : (la coupant) Peu importe. (à Jenny) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Jenny soupira, puis se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage avant de fixer Ben.

J : (murmurant) Elle veut des réponses… (silence) mais je ne peux pas lui dire. (s'énervant subitement) Elle est persuadée que si je lui révèle, ça arrangera tout ! j'en ai marre ! elle croit que tout va s'arranger en claquant des doigts ! moi, je sais que non ! elle veut savoir pourquoi, il est mort ! pourquoi tu as coupé les ponts ! (silence) je ne peux pas lui dire ! si je fais ça, ça mettra encore plus de personnes en danger et…

Jenny n'y tint plus et s'effondra en pleurs. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Ça faisaient des mois qu'Emma, lui posait sans cesse ses mêmes questions et elle osait enfin à en parler et à craquer.

Ben s'avança lentement et l'enlaça, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, elle se sentit mieux, relevant les yeux vers lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

J : (murmurant) Merci…

B : (petit sourire) On se la refait ! (silence) Enfin au ralenti… parce qu'on m'a pas greffé un cerveau de génie !

J : (souriant) ça c'est sur, sinon ça se saurait !

B : (souriant) Tu vois que c'est mieux quand tu souris.

Jenny le fixa un instant et lui prit la main avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

J : Elle sait que j'ai toutes les réponses et elle veut que je les lui donne. (silence) Pourquoi papa l'avait poussé à retourner vers toi, pourquoi tu es parti et que tu as gardé cette distance, pourquoi tu es revenu, ce qui va arriver, vous arriver… je sais tout-

B : (murmurant) Jen…

J : (doucement) Non Ben… j'ai dit que je ne révèlerais rien même si ça me coûte… j'ai perdu mon père à cause de mon silence, de notre silence… (silence) d'ailleurs c'est pas pour rien qu'on était tout le temps en désaccords-

B : Tu as le caractère de ta mère et le « don » de ton père-

J : (froidement) T'appelle ça un « don » toi ! c'est une « horreur » ! je souhaite que Ryan en ait pas hérité ! voir des gens mourir à longueur de journées en étant éveillé ou en cauchemar, c'est vrai que c'est génial !

B : (doucement) Tu pourrais faire que toutes les mauvaises choses n'arrivent pas…

J : (murmurant) J'en ai pas le droit et… même si je le pouvais, l'issue n'en serait que plus grave pour les autres.

Jenny vit que Claire les observait et écoutait attentivement. Elle la sonda un instant du regard puis fixa Ben avant de baisser les yeux.

J : (à Claire) Je suis désolée pour votre ami… Laurent.

C : (ébahi) Je… comment… je… merci mais-

J : (murmurant) Je me doute que vous avez des questions sur moi… mais sachez juste que même si je suis très heureuse pour vous deux… (silence) enfin… ça me regarde pas…

C : (à Ben) Tu lui avais dit pour nous ?

B : (s'apprêtant à répondre) je-

J : Ben ne l'a dit qu'à Mary. (silence) Et ni elle, ni Tate ne me l'ont dit… c'est juste l'effet de mon « don ».

C : (murmurant) J'hallucine, c'est ça ?

Jenny fixa Ben qui avait un sourire amusé.

B : Non. (silence) Jenny tient ça de son père. Elle peut connaître l'avenir, le présent et le passé en s'approchant d'un personne. (fixant Jenny) D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse, il est encore plus pointu qu'avant !

J : (murmurant) Hélas pour moi !

C : C'est ahurissant…

J : Je m'en passerais bien… mais bon, on a fini par réussir à cohabiter, on dira…

C : (la fixant) ça fait longtemps que vous… que tu-

J : (léger sourire) Tu… oui depuis… j'étais toute petite. C'était avant que je retrouve mes parents. Je crois que ça a commencé je devait avoir 3 ou 4 ans…

Claire était effaré par les dire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers Ben, sérieuse.

J : Tu sais que maman a été interdite de reprendre le terrain.

B : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

J : Elle veut reprendre… (silence) tu sais qu'elle va tout faire pour y parvenir. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais-

B : (la fixant) Je le ferais…

J : Elle perd complètement les pédales en ce moment ! Déjà qu'elle s'en prend à Théo-

B : (suspicieux) Quoi ?

J : Enfin non… elle est malheureuse et elle le fait savoir à tout le monde. (murmurant à son oreille) Veille bien sur elle. Je sais qu'elle te le rendra en temps voulu !

Ben lui fit un léger sourire puis il sentit Jenny se détendre progressivement alors que Claire était toujours dans le brouillard, en les voyant si liés.

Après plusieurs hésitations, Jenny resta finalement dormir chez Ben. Celui-ci avait prévenu Emma qu'elle était chez lui et qu'elle se portait bien. Au ton d'Emma, il avait comprit qu'elle était en colère et très énervé. Cependant après quelques minutes, elle s'était radoucie.

Au cours de la soirée, Ben promit à Jenny qu'il parlerait à sa mère dès le lendemain. Jenny était partie dormir tandis que Ben expliquait plus en détail, l'histoire de Jenny à Claire. Celle-ci avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il lui révélait. Ils en parlèrent longuement avant d'aller également se coucher.

Dès le lendemain, Emma s'évertua avec soin à éviter Ben. Elle se débrouilla plutôt bien, toutefois, elle savait qu'il finirait par la coincer. Elle savait qu'il allait lui parler de Jenny et lui faire une leçon de morale. Une migraine commença à s'insinuer en pensant à sa fille et à Ben. Elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur ce dossier qu'elle s'évertuait de lire depuis près d'une heure. Mais ce fut peine perdu lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte du bureau. Elle resta un instant décontenancé en la voyant, elle ! Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, toujours surprise mais très agacée.

C : Bonjour agent Perkins-

E : Bonjour. (froidement) Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

C : (doucement) J'aimerais vous parler.

Emma releva un instant les yeux de son dossier et la fixa, toujours aussi froidement.

E : (froide) Je vous écoute.

C : (doucement) Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible de se rapprocher… (silence) je veux dire… ici vous vous connaissez tous et enfin… j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien si on faisait plus ample connaissance-

E : (froide) Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire !

C : Ben m'avait dit-

E : (surprise et murmurant) Ben… (se reprenant puis énervée) Il pense ce qu'il veut et je doute fortement qu'il vous ait conseillé de venir m'en parler ! Il parlait sûrement de Syd ou Vaughn mais certainement pas de moi ! sur ce, excusez moi mais j'ai du travail !

Claire déglutit difficilement face au caractère explosif d'Emma. Alors qu'elle s'affrontait du regard, elle vit Ben rentrer dans le bureau sans frapper, ce qui ne manqua pas à faire sortir Emma de ses gongs.

E : (énervée) Surtout fait comme chez toi ! te gêne surtout pas !

B : (étonné, regardant Emma puis Claire) Je dérange ?

E : (fixant Claire) On avait fini !

Claire tourna les talons sans un mot bien que ça la démangeait nerveusement. Toutefois elle doutait que se mettre Emma à dos dès le départ, soit la bonne solution.

B : (agacé) Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu as ! on vous entendait depuis le bureau de Syd !

E : (froidement) C'est pas ton problème !

B : (énervé) Si ça l'est ! (silence) T'as pas à t'en prendre à Jenny, Théo ou même Claire ! ils ne t'ont strictement rien fait ! si tu as des reproches à faire à quelqu'un c'est uniquement à moi ! alors soit tu vides ton sac maintenant, soit tu assumes ton chagrin !

E : (énervée) Qui tu es pour me donner des ordres, me crier dessus comme ça et me faire des leçons de morales ! tu n'es personne Ben ! personne !

B : (énervé) Je suis peut être personne, mais je suis le père de Théo et certainement celui qui te connaît le mieux ! et je sais également que tu as un sale caractère et que si l'ont te pousse pas dans tes retranchements tu restera comme tu es ! tu deviendra exécrable et aigri par la vie ! alors maintenant prends toi en main et arrête d'en faire voir à tout le monde parce que tu n'arrive pas à t'en sortir ! et cesse de t'en prendre aux enfants ! tu peux me détester si tu veux ! si ça peut te soulager mais laisses les enfants en dehors de tout ça !

Ben la regardait maintenant fixement, reprenant sa respiration après ce monologue. Il la vit soudain s'effondrer sur son fauteuil.

Il avait pensé qu'en sa présence, elle se laisserait aller mais rien. Elle avait toujours ce masque d'impassibilité et n'était pas prête à lui montrer autre chose.

La situation l'énervait au plus au point. Il soupira longuement, continuant à la fixer.

B : (froidement) Quand tu sera calmée et « ouverte » à la discussion… viens me voir !

Il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Syd et Vaughn échangèrent un regard alors que Ben regardait les autres agents qui avaient écoutés la conversation. D'ailleurs n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre vu que les pièces n'étaient pas suffisamment insonorisées. Il leur signala de retourner à leur travail alors qu'il rejoignait lui-même son bureau en bougonnant.

V : (doucement) Je vois que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

S : (murmurant) à quoi tu t'attendais ? que tout soit tout beau tout rose ? Le jour où y'aura pas d'étincelles entre eux, préviens moi !

V : (doucement) J'ai absolument rien dit ! (silence) j'aurais juste préféré que ça soit moins violent pour eux…

S : (murmurant) Je sais…

Sydney attendit la fin de journée pour passer la voir dans son bureau. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle se soit calmée mais quand elle réalisa le ton de son « entrez », elle comprit qu'elle était toujours sur les nerfs.

Devant le silence de son visiteur, Emma releva les yeux. Elle soupira silencieusement en voyant Syd.

E : (soupirant) C'est toi…

Sydney ne répondit pas, l'observant silencieusement, attendant qu'elle continue. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à ses cotés.

E : (murmurant) Je sais pas si je tiendrais encore longtemps comme ça. (silence) Travailler avec lui… le sentir si présent… mais si loin à la fois…

S : (doucement) Pour lui aussi c'est dur… je veux pas l'excuser mais… (silence) quand je suis revenue à l'agence et que Vaughn était marié à Lauren, j'ai vécu un calvaire. (silence) Je les voyais heureux ensemble. Ils se souriaient, s'embrassaient… (silence) je désespérais qu'on se retrouve seul en mission… parce que c'était les seuls moment où il n'y avait que nous qui comptait. Dans ces moments là, on était là l'un pour l'autre… c'était soit on revenait ensemble, soit on mourrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative…

E : C'est en train de me consumer… (silence) Et Jenny qui sait ce qui va nous arriver… elle ne veut rien dire-

S : Elle ne veut pas altérer votre futur et… peut être parce qu'elle sait que vous vous retrouverez même si avant vous devez en souffrir chacun de votre coté…

E : (agacé et murmurant) Et cette Claire ! je l'aime pas ! elle est venue me voir pour qu'on fasse amie amie !

Sydney rit sous l'expression d'Emma. Dans le regard de cette dernière on pouvait lire toute l'antipathie qu'elle avait pour sa concurrente.

E : (agacée) Je te jure, à chaque que je la vois, j'ai envie de la boxer ! je sais que ça se fait pas mais… elle est trop proche de lui ! je te promets qu'elle partira pas longtemps en mission avec lui !

S : (léger sourire) Tu t'es décidée ?

E : Oui.

S : (doucement) Tu sais que tu peux compter sur Vaughn et moi en cas de besoin…

Emma lui murmura un « merci » en souriant puis Syd quitta l'agence avec Vaughn qui l'attendait à son bureau.

Ben et Claire s'étaient donné rendez vous au parking mais avant ça, il voulait voir comment allait Emma. Il s'engouffra dans son bureau dès que Syd en fut sortit. Il l'observa un instant en silence, détaillant ces courbes féminines qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant le regard fixe et fermé d'Emma sur lui.

E : (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

B : (doucement) Ce matin j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te dire, ce que je voulais-

E : Fais le maintenant ! Au point où j'en suis, un reproche de plus ou de moins c'est pas ça qui va gâcher ma journée !

Ben baissa la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui. il s'avança doucement jusqu'à son bureau et la fixa, cherchant son regard.

B : (doucement) Je suis passé voir Mary, il y a quelques jours… (silence) Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit… ou du moins je m'en doute mais… tout est fini Emma. Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle voulait te voir réagir. Voir que tu tenais réellement à moi… voir que tu étais vraiment amoureuse de moi… (silence) Va lui parler et à Tate aussi… c'est ton frère. (silence) Et il y a Lucy… montres leurs, la merveilleuse marraine que tu sera pour elle…

E : (soupirant) Je ne sais faire que du mal… tout mes proches finissent par souffrir et c'est de ma faute-

B : (la fixant) Tu souffres et je le comprends. (silence) je ne te demandes pas de pardonner… on sait tous qu'il faut du temps pour ça. (silence) Fais un pas vers eux et ils se rapprocheront. (silence) Ils ont besoin de toi… (souriant) Et tu verrais Mary avec Lucy, elle est dépassée parfois. (murmurant) S'il te plaît…

E : (le fixant suspicieusement) Tu fais ça pour soulager ta conscience !

B : Non ! qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! (silence) Je le fais parce que Mary est ma meilleure amie, parce que tu es la mère de mon fils et que… quoi que tu puisses penser… je tiens énormément à toi…

E : (murmurant) Je passerais les voir… (silence puis murmurant) Théo voudrait passer le week end avec toi-

B : (souriant) Ok… je passerai le chercher vendredi soir.

E : Bien…

Un silence commença à s'installer, puis celui-ci devenant trop pesant, Emma regarda l'heure et fixa soudain Ben.

E : Je suis désolée… je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous-

B : Ahh…

E : Barnett m'attend-

B : (murmurant et la fixant) Tu as fais le bon choix…

Ben la quitta sur ses mots. Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis elle le vit descendre au sous sols. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea au même endroit que lui. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur le parking, elle s'arrêta, ébahi par ce qu'elle voyait. Ben et Claire s'embrassant langoureusement au milieu du parking.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes et Ben retournait dans sa tête, la dispute qu'il avait eue dans la matinée avec Emma.

Il détestait se disputer avec elle, surtout que ça prenait toujours une envergure impossible. Il soupira et s'avança vers Claire. Il se demandait encore pourquoi, elle était dans le bureau d'Emma, le matin même.

C : j'aimerai être son amie-

B : (cynique) Dis moi que je rêve ! (silence) Ce matin avant qu'on parte, je t'ai bien précisé de ne pas aller la voir pour lui parler de ça !

C : Mais enfin Ben ! tu vois pas qu'elle est seule avec son chagrin !

B : Oh si ! mais seulement, elle le fait payer à tout ceux qui sont trop prêt d'elle ! (doucement) Je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse ! (silence) Elle n'a aucune idée du mal qu'elle peut faire à son entourage…

C : (le fixant) Et toi, là dedans ?

B : (suspicieux) Quoi… moi ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupirésumé : Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Suis qu'une pauv' sdf shippeuse qui écrit pour se défrustrer !**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Lover Or Friend_ **

**Ch 7**

B : (suspicieux) Quoi… moi ?

C: Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

B : (la fixant) Si tu penses que je me rapproche d'Emma exclusivement parce que je ressens encore quelque chose pour elle, tu te trompes.

C : Alors pourquoi ? (silence) Vous avez été marié, avez eu un enfant mais-

B : Emma est la mère de mon fils ! c'est normal qu'on soit proches… tu vas quand même pas me reprocher l'histoire que j'ai eu avec elle !

C : Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que quand je vous ai vu tous les deux dans le bureau-

B : Ecoute… (murmurant) Emma et les enfants feront toujours parti de ma vie… (silence) Emma est mon amie… juste mon amie. (silence) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à notre séparation mais c'est fini… parce que tu es arrivée et que tu as su être l'amie qu'il me fallait. Et maintenant qu'on vit ensemble, j'ai pas l'intention de tout détruire parce qu'Emma vit également dans cette ville !

C : (murmurant) Je suis désolée… j'ai pensée que-

B : (doucement) Je sais… mais tu n'as rien à craindre de ce coté là. Mon histoire avec Emma est définitivement terminée.

Claire fautive, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça, ce qui la détendit immédiatement. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et se dégagea légèrement.

B : Théo doit venir ce week end…

C : (doucement) Je m'arrangerais pour vous laisser tous les deux-

B : Non. (silence) Je veux qu'il te connaisse.

C : (murmurant) Qu'il me connaisse… je… (silence) tu penses pas que tu précipites les chose ? il y a encore quelques semaines tu ne voulais pas revenir à Los Angeles et là, tu veux que je rencontre ton fils-

B : Théo est en âge de comprendre. Il est loin d'être idiot et… je veux pas qu'on se cache. Je me fous des ragots qu'on pourra colporter sur nous ! (silence) tout ce qu'i' compte c'est nous… toi et moi.

Deux jours plus tard, Kendall confirmait le retour d'Emma sur le terrain. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, lançant juste un regard assassin à Claire.

Elle ne l'aimait pas et comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Un briefing avait eu lieu. Kendall eu du mal à le présider entre les remarques cinglantes d'Emma pour Claire et la colère de Sydney. Suite à un recoupement d'informations, ils avaient découvert les plans d'Irina. Celle-ci se trouvait à Hong Kong, attendant que Sloane vienne a elle avec un artefact de Rambaldi.

Pour l'agence, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour les arrêter tous les deux. Sydney avait commencé à s'énerver lorsque Kendall avait décrété que Ben et Emma irait sur le terrain alors qu'elle et Vaughn resteraient à Los Angeles pour la coordination. Elle était furieuse et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Ben avait seulement échangé un regard désolé avec Claire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins de craindre le retour d'Emma sur le terrain. Il savait qu'ils devraient avoir une discussion et il n'était pas prêt à y faire face.

Vaughn était resté silencieux, comprenant la colère de Syd. Lui-même avait réagit de la sorte lorsqu'il courrait après Lauren. Il attendit un moment que Syd se calme avant d'aller lui parler.

Ben et Emma avaient donc prit le premier vol pour Hong Kong. Dans une atmosphère pesante, ils restèrent assis à leur place dans l'avion. Arrivé à la planque, Emma l'observa un instant, se convainquant que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec lui. Sachant qu'il risquait de se braquer s'il abordait le sujet de Jenny ou de son retour sur le terrain. Elle s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé, fixant un point invisible au loin avant d'entamer une discussion, qui risquerait d'avoir des conséquences pour eux deux.

E : (murmurant) ça fait longtemps ?

B : (fronçant les sourcils) De quoi ?

E : (murmurant) Toi… et Claire…

B : (réalisant) Ah… euh… (silence) un peu plus de 2 ans…

E : (murmurant) Je vois… (silence) T'aurais pu me le dire-

B : (doucement) Qui te l'a dit ?

E : (murmurant) Personne… (silence) Vous étiez pas très discret l'autre soir dans le parking de l'agence…

B : (doucement) Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je suis désolé…

E : Ouais… (silence) enfin c'est ta vie. J'ai pas mon mot à dire…

Ben détourna les yeux alors qu'elle avait soudainement fixé son regard sur lui. Il soupira silencieusement et se leva. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta.

B : (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu veux m'entendre te dire ?

E : (réfléchissant puis murmurant) Rien… je veux juste… (silence) Non, laisses tomber.

B : Bon sang Emma ! (la fixant, agacé) Qu'est ce que tu veux !

Emma le fixa un instant et se leva lentement. Elle passa à coté de lui en murmurant avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

E : (murmurant) Je vais prendre une douche.

Ben soupira et mit un coup de pied dans la chaise à coté de lui avant de sortir sur le pas de la porte pour respirer. Il avait soudain besoin d'air. Ces discussions avec Emma, le mettaient toujours dans un état second. Il aimait Claire, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour elle mais Emma… Emma, c'était son Emma. Celle qui lui apportait sa joie de vivre en un regard, un sourire, une main qui glisse sur son épaule, une étreinte, une petite remarque amusée et pleine de sous entendus. Pour lui, tout chez elle respirait la joie de vivre. Il aurait aimé revoir, ne serait ce qu'un sourire franc sur le visage d'Emma mais tout ça, avait disparu depuis des années. Il se maudissait en pensant à elle de la sorte comme si Claire n'existait plus.

Il pénétra dans la cache quelques minutes plus tard. Il la vit, assise de nouveau sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées.

: Je sais qui vous êtes ! et je ne vous laisserais pas mener votre plan, sans rien faire-

: Et qu'est ce que tu peux faire pour m'en empêcher ! Tu es attaché à une chaise, dans un entrepôt désaffecté… et personne ne pensera à venir ici !

: Vous vous trompez ! (silence) Une seule personne peut y penser… (silence) et c'est elle qui vous fait peur !

: (sourire sadique) Me fais peur ! L'abus de la télévision a endommagé votre cerveau !

: Sydney n'abandonnera jamais ! Elle veut votre mort… (silence) et elle y parviendra !

Ils étaient dans ce laboratoire. Elle le pressait pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir de cet espace confiné. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, qui plus est n'importe qui pouvait surgir, et leur faire la peau en moins de deux. Elle le pressa encore un peu. Il prit un échantillon de ce virus puis se tourna pour le mettre en sécurité mais ce fut à cet instant même que l'alarme se déclencha. Par inadvertance, il fit tomber un tube contenant le virus. Celui-ci se répandit sur le sol puis commença à attaquer leur combinaison alors que d'une réaction immédiate, Emma prévenait la base de l'incident. Une équipe d'extraction avait été envoyé mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent tous les deux inanimés dans le laboratoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le verdict était tombé. Emma savait tout. Elle l'observait à sa gauche. Le virus, le rendait de plus en plus fragile et le faisait délirer. Les médecins lui avaient assurés qu'elle s'en sortirait, cependant ils ne lui donnèrent pas leur avis concernant Nathan.

Il était toujours là. Allongé sur ce lit. À présent il dormait, ils lui avaient retirés le respirateur mais son cas était toujours critique. Et tous deux étaient toujours en quarantaine. Malgré les protestations des médecins, Emma resta près de lui, assise sur une chaise, sa main dans la sienne, attendant péniblement son réveil.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Tout allait bien et d'un seul coup, tout prenait une tournure tragique. Elle se forçait à rester positive mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ça faisait des heures, voir même des jours en y pensant, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le regard et le sourire de Nathan. Elle désespérait qu'il se réveille… pourtant il le fit. Elle avait succombé à la fatigue quand il la vit tout près de lui. Elle avait abandonné la position assise pour s'allonger contre lui sur ce lit bien trop petit pour deux personnes. Sa tête dans son cou, sa main dans la sienne, il savait que c'était elle. Elle seule savait être si douce, si protectrice tout en ayant ce feu en elle. Il remonta une main sur son bras, et la caressa d'un geste répétitif puis il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à gémir. Ses pensées étaient encore embrouillées mais tout reprit sa place en un temps record. Elle releva la tête et un timide sourire puis plus rayonnant s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant les yeux pétillant de Nathan.

N : (souriant) Salut…

E : (souriant) Salut marmotte !

N : (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

E : (le fixant et murmurant) Je m'en sortirai… (silence) tu te sens bien ?

N : Oui… (murmurant) j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu sur le sol-

E : (baissant la tête) Ouais… (silence) On s'en sortira… ensemble comme-

N : Justement… ça sera pas comme toujours…

E : (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

Nathan savait qu'il devait jouer carte sur table. Que le moment était arrivé et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Emma avant de soupirer et de planter son regard dans le sien.

N : (murmurant) À partir d'aujourd'hui, tout va changer… (silence) je sais que tu ne veux pas y faire face mais, c'est notre destinée. (silence) Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser Ben s'éloigner. Si je te l'ai dit c'est à cause de « ça »… de cette foutue mission. Je le savais Emma… comme je sais que tu souffriras énormément de mon départ-

E : (agacée) Il est hors de question que tu partes !

N : (murmurant) Je ne choisis pas… si je le pouvais, je resterais près de toi avec les enfants… mais le sort en a décidé autrement.

E : (les larmes aux yeux et réalisant) Je ne veux pas d'adieu… pas maintenant… jamais… (silence) Comment on va vivre si tu pars ? on s'en sortira pas sans toi-

N : (murmurant, avec un léger sourire) Il te faudra du temps mais tu t'en sortira… grâce à lui. (silence) Et les enfants te soutiendront toujours… quoi que tu puisses faire ou dire.

E : (murmurant) Pourquoi tu fais ça ? (silence) Tu sais que je ne veux pas refaire ma vie après toi… et tu me pousses à le faire ! je ne suis pas d'accord-

N : (murmurant) Tu sais que j'ai raison… (silence) Au fond de toi, tu l'as toujours su. (silence) Il a toujours été là, dans ton cœur… mais tu as préféré l'ignorer pour qu'on puisse vivre notre histoire pleinement. (silence) Tu dois savoir, que je ne regrette rien de tout ce qu'on a vécu. C'était plus majestueux que dans tous mes rêves… mais c'est l'heure maintenant… l'heure que je vous laisse-

E : Non Nat' ! pas ça ! restes… reste je…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle le vit lentement fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, en sentant les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Après un dernier baiser, il s'endormit et rejoignit sa mère dans ce monde où seul la protection et sécurité des âmes en détresse importaient.

Elle ne refoula pas ses sanglots, laissant sortir toute sa douleur, sa peine, son chagrin et sa colère. Elle était furieuse qu'il ait prit la décision d'abandonner sans même lui laisser une chance d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Mais la fatigue l'emporta sur son chagrin. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou alors que le son de l'électrocardiogramme plat résonnait dans la pièce.

E : (murmurant) Non non non ! (silence) NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NATHAAAAAAN !

Il avait sentit son sommeil agité. Il se redressa en l'entendant parler. Comprenant que quoi il était question, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il passa une main sur son visage, la caressant doucement, espérant que ça la calmerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et elle se redressa violemment dans le lit, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Il resta ainsi, la main sur son visage puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement. Naturellement et sans poser de questions, il l'enlaça et ferma les yeux, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il huma ce parfum qui l'avait rendu dingue pendant des années. Il savoura cette étreinte. Il sentait les larmes d'Emma dans son cou, elle s'accrochait désespérément à son tee shirt. Cependant après quelques minutes, elle se recula légèrement, lui murmurant un « merci » à l'oreille.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler, sachant parfaitement que ça serait inutile. Il se détacha et se leva mais se retourna en sentant la main ferme d'Emma sur son poignet. Il l'interrogea du regard et comprit sa demande suppliante.

Il prit alors place dans le lit à ses cotés et naturellement, elle se retourna pour être dans ses bras. Il referma son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle frôlait son torse de ses doigts à travers le tee shirt. Sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle se sentait en sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas à nouveau, un cauchemar qui la réveillerait.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle voulait profiter de sa présence, du calme, de ses bras, de sa facilité à lui apporter du réconfort… elle voulait simplement profiter de… lui.

Ben ne disait rien, attendant qu'elle soit prête à en parler ou qu'elle se rendorme. Il restait ainsi plusieurs heures contemplant son corps parfait puis il la sentit se détendre progressivement, signe que le sommeil avait eu raison d'elle.

Elle écrivait son rapport pour Kendall quand elle fut surprise par la présente de Brett à ses cotés. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

Br : Excuse moi mais… je voulais te parler de quelque chose. T'as quelques minutes ?

E : (petit sourire) Oui, bien sûr…

Au même instant, Ben discutait avec Claire et Sydney. Ils faisaient le point sur Derevko, en même temps que Ben tapait son rapport. Son regard se prolongea vers Emma. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. la voir rire avec Brett lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Même si elle était malheureuse, l'avoir eu dans ses bras la nuit précédente, avait réveillé en lui tout son désir pour elle. Sans compter sa passion et ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Il n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard d'elle. Plus ça allait, plus ça l'obnubilait. Il observait ses moindres gestes et quand il vit Brett s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire charmeur, il tenta de calmer le malaise qui s'insinuait en lui. il parvint à décrocher de cette scène quand il sentit la main de Claire sur son bras. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et le laissa s'éloigner doucement.

Le week end était arrivé très rapidement. Claire avait alors fait connaissance de Théo, qui l'adopta immédiatement. Théo et Ben retrouvèrent leur complicité en un temps record. Ce dernier avait demandé à son père, s'ils pouvaient aller voir Mary. Celui-ci n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, décida qu'ils iraient tous les trois.

Théo, un sourire aux lèvres, venait de sonner à la porte. Il sourit en voyant Mary puis ils s'enlacèrent. Puis doucement son regard se posa sur Ben et un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres en devinant qui l'accompagnait.

Ben ne fit aucun commentaire sur «ce » sourire, bien qu'il en disait long. Elle les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au salon.

M : Donc tu es Claire-

C : (murmurant) Oui…

B : (petit sourire) Et ton « mari », il est pas là ?

M : (rigolant) Il se repose avec Lucy. Son avion a atterri, y'a 2 heures à peine. (les observant) Tous les deux, vous avez plein de choses à me raconter-

B : (rigolant) Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots plein de sable !

M : Héééé ! je te permets pas !

T : Dis tante Mary, elle va venir maman !

M : (prenant Théo dans ses bras) Je sais pas mon grand. Tu sais avec ta maman-

T : Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés… d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle vient plus te voir ! pourtant je sais que maman elle t'aime-

M : (doucement) C'est plus compliqué que ça bonhomme.

T : C'est toujours compliqué avec vous ! papa et maman c'est compliqué ! toi et maman c'est compliqué ! moi j'en ai marre !

M : (à Ben) Et dire que je croyais qu'il tenait de toi. Je me suis trompé ! c'est bien le fils de sa mère !

B : (souriant) Oui… mais il a mon charme naturel !

M : (rigolant) Quel charme ?

B : Ahh tu vas me vexer là !

M : (souriant, à Claire) ça fait longtemps que tu es agent ?

C : Quelques années déjà. Je travaillais à la DGSE à Paris. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Ben-

M : A là DGSE ? Alors tu connais Tate !

Ta : (léger sourire) On parle de moi ?

Ben alla saluer son ex beau frère puis Théo vint lui dire « bonjour » mais il déglutit difficilement voyant la jeune femme.

Ta : Claire ! mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Lover Or Friend**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**résumé : Un résum ? euh lisez Partir pour mieux revenir (c'est la suite) , ça sera plus simple ;) **

**genre : Romance et humour aussi peut-être. (du moins j'essaye)**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun. Suis qu'une pauv' sdf shippeuse qui écrit pour se défrustrer !**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Lover Or Friend_ **

**Ch 8**

Ta : Claire ! mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !

C : (agacée) Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! ça fait de années que je n'existe plus pour toi !

Ta : (énervé) Claire… (soupirant) Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! j'ai toujours été là-

C : (énervée) Tu étais là quand ça t'arrangeais !

B : Désolé t'interrompre votre passionnante conversation mais… vous pouvez nous expliquer ? comment vous vous… connaissez ?

Ta : (froidement) Claire fait partie de la famille-

B : (ébahi) Quoi ? répète mon cerveau a pas imprimé !

Au même instant la porte d'entrée sonna. Mary resta un instant interdire, surtout avec les propos de Tate concernant Claire. Finalement, elle alla ouvrir est accusa un instant le coup en voyant Emma. D'un regard, tout s'effaça. Elles se sourirent puis Emma entra et quelques secondes plus tard, elle posait Ryan sur le sol qui rejoignit son frère. Théo sourit en voyant sa mère et alla l'embrasser. Ils restèrent enlacé quelques minutes puis Emma se tourna vers Mary. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au salon. Emma se figea en les voyant tous réunis.

Ben se tourna vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'Emma se refermait de plus en plus.

Ta : (voyant Emma) Voila, cette fois la famille est réunis ! tu n'aurais jamais dû Claire !

C : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! tu n'es pas mon père-

Ta : Tu le regretteras ! tu comprends pas que maman ne voulait pas ! Y'avait une raison pour qu'elle ne veuille pas que tu recherche ta « sœur » !

E : (fronçant les sourcils) Sœur ? (fixant Claire puis Tate) Ne me dis pas que-

Tate baissa la tête. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui alors qu'Emma et Claire s'affrontait du regard. Ben et Mary étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, puis Emma murmura quelques mots avant de sortir de l'appartement.

E : (murmurant) Je… je dois y aller.

Ben s'apprêtait à lui courir après mais Mary l'en empêcha. Elle le fixa un instant et posa sa main sur son bras.

M : Elle a besoin de réfléchir… laisses là-

B : (agacé) Mary, j'ai mit des semaines pour qu'elle ose enfin me parler. Elle va se refermer et-

M : (léger sourire) Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en occupe-

B : (regard amusé) Parce que tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ?

M : (souriant) Pas plus que toi !

Ils se retournèrent vers Tate et Claire qui avaient gardé le silence.

B : (les fixant) Et si vous nous expliquiez ça, maintenant !

Elle avait marché longuement. Quand elle les avait vu, tous, dans ce salon ; elle avait cru qu'elle allait exploser. Ben qui s'affichait avec Claire, déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais là c'était insupportable. Et Tate, il lui avait encore caché quelque chose sur leur famille. Même si elle n'avait pas voulu la connaître, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Elle marchait dans le parc où elle avait vécu des moments heureux et d'autres plus triste de son adolescence. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe près de l'arbre où Nathan avait gravé leurs prénoms. Elle passa ses doigts dessus en murmurant son prénom.

Du peu qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait vite comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Sans compter l'attitude de Tate. Il avait toujours eu une attitude protectrice envers elle. Mais à voir son énervement, Claire avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle soupira en pensant à elle. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête puis elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et resta impassible lorsque son amie s'installa face à elle.

E : (murmurant) Comment tu as su ?

M : (doucement) Tu viens toujours là, quand ça va pas… (silence) Tu veux me parler de lui ?

E : (froidement) Qui ça ?

M : (petit sourire) Vous êtes aussi désespérant l'un que l'autre ! (silence et murmurant) Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai apprit à le connaître-

E : Mary ! s'il te plaît… parle moi d'autre chose…

M : (souriant) Ok… mais j'abandonne pas…

E : (souriant) Je me disais aussi que ça serait trop beau. (silence) Toi et Tate, ça va ?

M : (souriant) Oui… enfin j'avoue qu'il a lâché une sacrée bombe là ! (doucement) Tu savais ?

E : (évitant son regard) Non. J'ai jamais voulu connaître le reste de la famille…

M : Pourquoi ?

E : (doucement puis la fixant) Je sais pas… sans doute parce que son abandon me faisait encore mal et que… que j'arrivais pas à admettre qu'elle était plus heureuse avec sa nouvelle famille qu'avec papa et moi…

M : (murmurant) Elle n'aimait peut être plus ton père et elle a pensé que tu serais plus heureuse-

E : (la coupant) Sans mère ? (silence) Tu sais à quel point j'en ai souffert et que… que peut être j'en souffre encore-

M : T'en souffrira toujours… mais connaître Claire te permettrait de découvrir ta mère à travers elle-

E : Je ne veux surtout pas la connaître !

M : (souriant) Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! (silence) En tout cas, elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire ! (silence) Néanmoins, je me rends compte qu'il y en a un, il a d'abord pensé à toi… au lieu de sa « petite amie » !

E : (agacée) Mary… qu'est ce que je t'ai dit !

M : (rigolant) Vous êtes aussi gêné l'un que l'autre pour en parler ! c'est trop amusant !

E : (la fixant) Il… il te parle de-

M : (souriant) De vous deux… oui. (silence) Je crois qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour toi-

E : (doucement) En tant qu'amie et ex femme.

M : (la fixant) Peut être… ou peut être pas-

E : Tu dis n'importe quoi-

M : Tu aimes Nat' et tu l'aimeras toujours. Ben le sait parfaitement mais ça n'empêche pas que vous soyez attiré l'un par l'autre… vous avez eu une longue histoire ensemble, c'est pas comme si vous aviez eu une aventure de quelques mois. (silence) Vous aviez de forts sentiments et… moi, je persiste à dire que votre histoire n'est pas terminée.

E : Tu divagues !

M : (sourire espiègle) Tu l'aimes toujours ?

E : Non ! Non ! j'aime Nathan-

M: (rigolant) Tu mens très mal pour un agent ! (silence) Me dis pas que tu le trouves moche ?

E : Non… Ben a toujours eu un charme inné. Il a jamais eu de mal pour plaire mais… je ne suis pas amoureuse-

M : (murmurant) Il m'a embrassé…

E : (agacée) Quoi ?

M : (rigolant) Ahh, je savais bien que tu me mentais ! tu l'aimes toujours !

E : (agacée) Il t'a… vous vous êtes… Comment-

M : (rigolant) Comment il a fait, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

E : (agacée) Passe moi les détails sordides ! Comment il a pu faire ça ? et quand ?

M : (silence et murmurant) Quand il t'a quitté… (silence) il voulait pas aller chez Syd et Vaughn alors il est passé à la maison.

E : Et vous deux-

M : (la fixant et doucement) Il n'y a rien eu… (silence) juste un baiser. Après je lui ai dit pour Tate… (petit sourire) mais tu l'aimes toujours-

E : (gros yeux) Pitié Mary ! arrête !

M : (souriant) Tu la déteste, avoue !

E : Oohh oui ! comme tu peux pas imaginer ! Et dire qu'elle est ma sœur… c'est impensable !

M : Elle n'est ta sœur que par alliance… (silence) Ta mère l'a adopté, juste après la naissance de Tate.

E : (réalisant et murmurant) Tate voulait ma protéger…

M : Hummm… apparemment c'était la préféré de ta mère. Tate savait que tu souffrais déjà alors, il a préféré ne pas te blesser davantage.

E : Ouais… et maintenant je dois me faire à l'idée de travailler avec elle… avec eux… (fixant Mary) à chaque que je la vois, j'ai envie de la boxer… elle me prend Ben et-

M : (rigolant) Et la jalousie est un vilain défaut !

E : Ouais… enfin pour l'instant, c'est elle qui passe ses nuits avec Ben…

M : (murmurant) Dans ce cas, tu peux imaginer ce qu'à ressenti Ben au retour de Nathan…

E : Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

M : Tu devrais lui dire.

E : Non. C'est mon problème pas le sien !

M : (pour elle-même) ça aurait été trop facile…

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Mary se releva en voyant Ben s'approcher, elle murmura quelques mots à son amie.

M : (murmurant) Evite de le faire fuir ! Profite de l'occasion pour mettre les choses à plat entre vous…

Emma lui sourit et releva un timide regard vers Ben. Elle se releva et observa Mary s'éloigner. Elle sentait le regard insistant de Ben et instinctivement le besoin de se protéger de lui, alors qu'elle savait que c'était inutile.

B : (murmurant) T'as mauvaise mine. Tu dors suffisamment ?

E : (doucement) Oui… juste quelques cauchemars et Ryan… (silence) Lui aussi à ses cauchemars, il vient dans mon lit toutes les nuits-

B : (murmurant) Je vois… (silence) Tu vas allez voir Barnett ?

E : (le fixant) J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je sais pas si elle pourra faire quelque chose. Ryan est encore petit et… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face… seule.

B : (murmurant) Oui… (silence) Je ne suis jamais bien loin, tu sais-

E : (doucement) Je sais.

B : (évitant son regard) Alors Brett et toi… vous deux vous… enfin-

E : (souriant) ça te dérangerais ?

B : (hésitant) Je… non… enfin… c'est Brett… je pense que tu mérites mieux que lui-

E : (souriant) Ah oui ? et qui donc ?

B : (évitant son regard) Je sais pas…

E : (doucement) Remarque, je te dirais que je t'aurais jamais imaginé avec Claire… son coté innocente, me dérange… et en plus c'est ma sœur alors-

B : (souriant) Tu la déteste, je le sais !

E : (soupirant) Mais c'est ma sœur…

B : Certes… mais c'est pas ta sœur de sang… tu sais que ça change tout.

E : (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

B : (doucement) Tu n'es pas obligée de l'accepter. Elle n'est rien pour toi. (silence) Et vous n'avez aucun point commun !

E : (murmurant) Si… un seul d'ailleurs-

B : Non-

E : Si… Toi !

B : (doucement) Ouais… (silence) Ecoute pour ce qu'i' s'est passé en mission-

E : C'est oublié. T'inquiètes pas, ça se reproduira plus.

B : (murmurant) C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. (silence) Je veux que tu me parles quand tu te sens mal. (silence) Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, leva une main jusqu'à frôler sa joue. Il la caressait lentement, dans un geste très tendre alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient. Le regard d'Emma allait alternativement de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle le voyait se rapprocher. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui et elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser ou même à songer à repousser ses avances. Elle pencha sa tête vers lui pour frôler ses lèvres quand la sonnerie d'un portable les sépara. Il s'excusa d'un sourire et décrocha son portable.

B : Mallens ?... Quoi ?... Oui oui, on arrive…

Il raccrocha et fixa Emma, une lueur d'énervement dans le regard.

B : C'était Kendall. Ils viennent de découvrir que Derevko tient… Jenny-

E : (ébahi) Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est impossible, elle était avec Chris-

B : Apparemment non…

Ben l'observa et l'enlaça. Il avait rapidement remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il enfoui sa tête dans cou en lui murmurant quelques mots.

B : (murmurant) On la ramènera ensemble… tous les deux…

E : (pleurant) Ben-

Ben la regarda, posa un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

B : Shttt… je suis persuadé qu'elle lui tient tête. (l'enlaçant à nouveau) ça va bien se passer…

E : (murmurant) Je veux pas la perdre…

B : (doucement) Je sais… et ça n'arrivera pas…

Grâce à une vidéosurveillance, l'agence pu retracer les déplacements de Jenny. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Derevko l'intercepte. Un briefing s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Durant ce briefing, Marshall pu enfin localiser Jenny grâce à la triangulation de son portable. Elle était dans une zone désaffectée du nord de la ville. Immédiatement, Emma, Ben, Syd et Vaughn se précipitèrent. Mettant ainsi en place un plan d'extraction d'urgence.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le site. Emma et Ben passant par l'entrée sud, Syd et Vaughn par le nord. Lentement, ils progressèrent dans une série d'entrepôts. Tous se révélèrent vide, alors qu'ils avançaient au cœur de ses entrepôts, un bruit les alerta subitement. Ben fit demi tour après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Emma.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour ressortir. À l'extérieur, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Il leva les yeux et il vit alors un hélicoptère prendre son envol. A l'intérieur, il discerna sa silhouette. Celle de Derevko.

Dans les entrepôts, Emma, Syd et Vaughn s'étaient rejoints et avaient découverts Jenny puis Chris, le petit ami de cette dernière. Ceux-ci allaient relativement bien hormis les quelques marques sur leurs visages. Dès qu'elle vit sa mère, Jenny se jeta dans ses bras, son visage noyé de larmes.

Après vérifications de l'état des deux jeunes, ils marchèrent vers l'extérieur quand Ben vint à leur rencontre. Son regard accrocha celui de Jenny. Celle-ci eut la même réaction que précédemment, se jetant dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte après quelques secondes et ils échangèrent un long regard de soulagement.

Revenus à l'agence, un long débriefing s'en suivit pour Jenny et Chris. Jenny s'exprima, expliquant que Derevko est à la recherche d'un artefact de Rambaldi. Elle l'avait capturé dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne l'emplacement de l'objet. Jenny n'ayant pas craqué en lui donnant l'emplacement, Derevko prit la fuite après un appel téléphonique. C'est tout dont se souvenait Jenny. Durant le briefing, diverses théories furent évoquées, le retour de Sloane ainsi qu'une association avec Derevko ou encore que Sark puisse encore avoir des contacts avec eux malgré son enfermement.

Après auscultation à l'infirmerie, Jenny et Chris furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Emma les ramena à la maison. Ben, quand à lui était parti récupérer Ryan et Théo, restés chez Mary. Il parla quelques minutes avec elle puis se rendit chez Emma, plus tard dans la soirée.

Cette dernière parlait avec Chris et Jenny. 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Chris était un étudiant en commerce à l'UCLA tandis que Jenny se portait plus vers la sociologie. Chris était un garçon sans histoire et Jenny s'était quelque peu confiée à lui. Il était au courant pour son père mais la découverte des capacités de Jenny, l'angoissait un peu. Toutefois, elle l'avait rassuré, lui expliquant qu'elle vivait avec mais qu'elle ne l'utilisait jamais sur sa propre personne pour savoir ce qui lui arriverait. Par cette phrase, il comprit que leur récente relation n'avait aucun rapport avec son « don ».

Jenny demanda à Chris d'aller ouvrir lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ouvrant cette dernière, son attitude changea radicalement, devenant plus crispé face à l'homme qui le regardait.

C : (gêné) Bonsoir Monsieur-

B : (petit sourire) Appelle moi Ben… et détends toi, je vais pas te manger !

Chris lui sourit timidement, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le faire sa connaissance. Jenny apparut quelques secondes plus tard et un sourire radieux envahi son visage en distinguant Ben. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « merci » à l'oreille.

Ils se détachèrent puis avancèrent jusqu'au salon où les garçons avaient retrouvés leurs jeux. Emma arriva quelques minutes plus tard et embrassa ses garçons avant de sentir le regard insistant de Ben. Elle partit quelques secondes à la cuisine tandis que Jenny s'approchait de lui.

J : (doucement) N'attends pas pour lui dire.

B : (la fixant) Quoi ?

J : (petit sourire) Fait pas l'idiot. Tu sais de quoi je parle…

B : (petit sourire) Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas influencer-

J : Certes… mais on a tous des yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Tout comme je sais que Claire n'est qu'un prétexte.

B : Je… je pense pas-

J : Fais le. (silence) Maman a besoin de l'entendre. C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin pour remonter la pente…

Jenny disparut avec Chris dehors après lui avoir murmuré ces quelques mots. Emma en avait profité pour aller coucher les garçons. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle le vit, observant des photos de Jenny.

Son pas l'alerta et il se retourna. Il accrocha immédiatement son regard et s'avança vers elle, sans jamais rompre ce lien. La tension était montée d'un cran entre eux. Ben était tourmenté par les propos de Jenny. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais en serait il de même pour Emma ? Ressentait elle toujours quelque chose pour lui ? A-t-elle fait des projets pour eux ? Pour elle ? Il continua à plonger son regard doux et chaud dans le sien quand il l'entendit murmurer.

E : (murmurant) Merci d'avoir ramené les enfants…

B : (murmurant) C'est rien. (silence, petit sourire) Je crois que je fais peur à Chris !

E : (rigolant) J'ai vu ! (silence) Jenny lui a peu parlé de toi. Elle tient beaucoup à lui.

B : (doucement) Personne ne peut rester insensible face à elle. Elle émeut par son naturel et… parce qu'elle est elle ! (silence) Comme sa mère…

E : (doucement) J'ai été en dessous de tout avec elle… (silence) Ben, j'ai faillit tué ma propre fille ! Ma chair et mon sang ! Je suis une mère indigne !

B : (murmurant) Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait- (silence) Jen n'a rien. Elle va bien, les médecins te l'ont dit. (silence) Tu as eu peur et c'est normal…

E : (énervée et en pleurs) J'ai pas su la protéger-

Ben se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle glissa naturellement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ben, encerclant sa taille de ses bras et laissant glisser ses larmes sur ses joues.

B : (murmurant) Shttt… l'essentiel, c'est que vous alliez tous bien… (silence) Pleure, ça va te faire du bien…

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés. Emma sentait les mains de Ben dans le bas de son dos. Elle releva légèrement la tête et observa son visage. Il était détendu, serein. Il lui fit un petit sourire et sa main vint balayé les larmes d'Emma.

B : (murmurant) Lorsque tu sens que tu vas craquer, je ne veux pas que tu hésites. Viens me parler…

E : (murmurant) Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc-

B : Oui ?

E : Je… je suis désolée-

B : (murmurant) On n'a rien fait de mal-

E : Ça a faillit déraper et-

B : (la fixant) Tu ne veux pas que ça dérape ?

E : (murmurant) Tu as Claire… et je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage.

B : (doucement) Claire c'est différent… (silence) mais j'aimerais savoir…

E : Je… Je ne sais pas… enfin si… c'est trop compliqué-

Devant la confusion d'Emma, Ben se mit à sourire. Il passa une mèche de cheveux d'Emma derrière son oreille et se rua sur ses lèvres. Emma tentait de se résoudre à essayer de le repousser mais elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Elle se retrouva à entrouvrir ses lèvres et caresser voluptueusement sa langue et que ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou. Il lui faisait éprouver toutes ses sensations qu'elle se refusait depuis des semaines. Elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Ben entrer timidement en contact avec sa peau.

Il se détacha légèrement pour respirer et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

B : (souriant et murmurant) C'est toujours aussi compliqué ?

E : (murmurant) Claire ?

B : (doucement) C'est une mission…


End file.
